Te robe el novio hermana
by Ying-FaLi23
Summary: Estaba enamorado de una niña hermosa, cariñosa, alegre pero el tiempo que paso la transformo en una mujer sexy, atrevida, ambiciosa, celosa, posesiva…o dios estaba locamente enamorado de ella, pero de repente apareció otra mujer igual a ella ¿Quién es esa mujer que se parece a mi Sakura?
1. Chapter 1

**1. Los personajes de SCC pertenecen al Grupo Clamp.**

**Te robe el novio hermana**

**Capitulo 1**

En un día de verano en la ciudad de Tomoeda/ Japón se encontraba los niños jugando en el parque pingüino divertido por que están de vacaciones, pero hay una pequeña niña de 6 años con colitas de color castaño llorando en los columpios. Un niño de pelo chocolate igual de 6 años la miro y se acerco a ella.

-porque lloras niña- dijo el niño. La niña alzo la mirada y el niño se sorprendió mucho por el color verde jade que tenía sus ojos la niña.

-Yo…estaba…jugando…y un niño…-lloro más la niña se tapo su cara con sus manos.

-Deja de llorar- el niño le acerco el pañuelo –toma seca tus lagrimas- la niña lo volvió a mirar y tomo el pañuelo.

-Gracias- le sonrió al niño que se sonrojo al ver esa hermosa sonrisa.

-Te pego un niño verdad- el niño bajo la cabeza.

-Ya no importa- la niña sonrió y se seco las lagrimas y le devolvió el pañuelo al niño.

-Mejor quédatelo, lo necesitas mas tú que yo- la niña le sonrió y lo guardo en su bolsa.

Los dos niños platicaron de sus travesuras mientras estaba en los columpios.

Todos los días los dos niños jugaban en el parque pingüino, almorzaban de bajo de un árbol de cerezo y hablaban por horas de sus libros favoritos, anime, música, etc.

Antes de que se acabara el verano el niño le pregunto a su amiga.

-En que escuela vas- la niña le sonrió y tomo la mano del niño que de inmediato este se sonrojo.

-Voy en el kínder de Tomoeda- el niño sonrió – ¿Y tú?- pregunto la niña.

-Yo voy en un colegio privado de la ciudad- la niña camino hasta el árbol de cerezo donde tomaban su almuerzo y platicaban por horas en este verano.

-Pero podemos vernos después de la salida verdad Shaoran- la niña le dijo a su amigo.

-Si Sakura are todo lo posible por estar aquí contigo-él le sonrió.

-Está bien aremos una promesa- alzo el meñique y Shaoran también lo alzo, lo cruzaron haciendo la promesa de volverse a ver en ese mismo lugar.

Todos los días Sakura y Shaoran se veían en el árbol de cerezo después de clases platicaban horas sobre el día de escuela de ambos, su mayordomo Wei invitaba a la pequeña Sakura a la casa para tomar un poco de té y postre.

Sakura sabia de la vida de Shaoran que tenía 4 hermanas escandalosas, una madre que lo amaba y un padre que lo protegía mucho, también que Shaoran practicaba artes marciales y él la protegía de todos los niños que se le acercaban con malas intenciones.

Shaoran sabía que Sakura tenía un hermano mayor, un padre que era profesor de la universidad y una madre que murió cuando ella tenía 3 años, pero algo le ocultaba Sakura a Shaoran era un secreto, Shaoran había notado que Sakura un poco retraída, no habla más de su familia solo lo necesario.

Con el paso del tiempo Shaoran se empezó a enamorar de Sakura, pero los padres de Shaoran tenían que regresas a Hong Kong así que Shaoran tenía que declarar sus sentimientos a Sakura antes de irse de Japón pero no podía porque siempre le daba pena.

*********************En el aeropuerto de la cuidad de Japón******************

Toda la familia Li estaba reunida en el aeropuerto para abordar su avión con destino a Hong Kong, un joven de 13 años estaba dando vueltas en la sala de espera porque simple estaba esperando a su mejor amiga y amor.

Una jovencita de pelo castaño corrió por todo el pasillo y busco la sala en dónde estaba la familia Li, cuando dio con ella miro a su mejor amigo y le sonrió.

-Shaoran- dijo la castaña.

-Sakura- contesto el joven.

La niña corrió hasta donde estaba y él la recibió entre sus brazos, las hermanas de Shaoran empezaron a decir cositas bellas de los dos a tal grado de hacerlos sonrojar.

-Qué bueno que llegaste a despedirnos pequeña Sakura- dijo la madre de Shaoran que le sonrió.

-Si señora Li- sonrió Sakura.

-Te vamos a extrañar mucho Sakura- dijo el señor Li con una sonrisa en sus labios.

-Y yo igual- miro a toda la familia Li Sakura, las hermanas de Shaoran la abrazaron y los padres de él también.

Después se fueron dejando a solas a los dos jóvenes castaños.

-Bueno Sakura – dijo Shaoran sonrojado.

-Te voy a extrañar mucho Shaoran Li- Sakura lo abrazo y lloro en su hombro, Shaoran acaricio el cabello de la Sakura con amor.

Era el momento de decirle lo que sentía por ella pero Shaoran no sabía qué hacer.

-Yo Sakura tengo que…-Sakura lo miro con sus ojos color verde jade con lágrimas en ellos y recordó la primera vez que la vio en el parque pingüino.

-Si dime- Shaoran se mordió el labio no sabía si decírselo o no, se sonrojo.

-No mejor no- Shaoran bajo la cabeza.

-No te preocupes Shaoran yo siempre te estaré esperando aquí en Japón- Shaoran se sorprendió mucho –A demás hicimos una promesa no- Shaoran sonrió.

Le dio un beso en la mejilla de Sakura y se fue al avión.

Sakura le sonrió cuando se fue por la puerta para abordar el avión, se sentía triste porque se iba su mejor amigo y amor a otro país y no sabía si regresaría, los dos acordaron mandarse cartas y hablarse por teléfono para mantearse en contacto.

***********************Después de 10 años*************************

**Shaoran POV**

Mi nombre es Shaoran Li tengo 23 años estudio en la universidad de Hong Kong, trabajo con mi padre en las empresas de mi familia, tengo muchos amigos empresarios pero mi mejor amigo es Eriol Hiragizawa un inglés que siempre le encanta ponerme en vergüenza con las mujeres chinas.

Hablando de mujeres yo a un sigo enamorado de una japonesa, mi mejor amiga Sakura Kinomoto, cuando tenía 13 años me fui de Japón para venir a vivir aquí en mi ciudad natal dejándola sola.

Todos los mese le mandaba dos o tres cartas contándole todo lo que sucedía, una o dos llamabas pero después de un tiempo ya no mandaba cartas, ya no hablaba por teléfono con ella por mis obligaciones como líder de mi clan, ella también me dejo de hablar.

Y hoy la recuerdo con tanto amor porque sigo enamorado de ella como el primer día que la vi.

Un día estaba de visita en Londres mire una revista donde estaba Sakura, si mi Sakura en la portada y me di cuenta que era una modelo, estaba hermosa con esos ojos verdes jade, su pelo largo en ondas color castaño, mire la revista y sus contenido era impresionante verla modelar varias marcas de ropa de mujer, me di cuenta de que ya no era una niña, era toda una mujer que era imponente, su mirada, sus gestos era diferente.

Mi amigo Eriol me vio tan entretenido viendo esa revista y me dijo.

-Amigo esta mujer estará modelando unos accesorios de mi novia- lo mire con sorpresa.

-Bueno pero que esperamos vamos a ver ese desfile- le dije con emoción y él me sonrió.

-Te interesa esa modelo verdad- me dijo con su sonrisa de idiota.

-Si me interesa vamos ya anda- el sonrió y nos fuimos a un salón grande donde había mucha gente importante, la prensa estaba tomando fotografías de toda la gentes incluso de mi y de Eriol.

Me presento a su novia Tomoyo Daidouji la cual me sonrió y me recordó mucho a Sakura.

Nos sentamos en primera fila para ver desfilar a todas las modelos pero yo estaba atento cuando saliera Sakura, después de tanto tiempo salió a desfilar, la mire caminaba con seguridad y su mirada imponía, era hermoso verla caminar con elegancia, vaya que era una mujer.

Ella no me miro, le dije a mi amigo que quería verla pero ella ya se había ido del lugar porque su agenda era muy apretada, no se quedaba en un solo lugar.

Me puse triste porque no puede hablar con ella, así que todos los días la buscaba en internet, en revistas para verla y saber cómo era su vida.

En un proyecto que tenía mi padre necesitaba una modelo y yo sugerí a contratar a Sakura Kinomoto, me costó mucho traerla desde Francia a Hong Kong, le ofrecí una suma de dinero considerable a su manager para que modelara los productos del proyecto, tanto tiempo si verla por fin la veré frente a frente, hablar con ella, decirle tantas cosas y por su puesto volver a verla.

Estaba tan ansioso de que ella llegara a la empresa, la estaba esperando en mi oficina donde estaba todas las revistas donde salía ella, por supuesto mi computadora tenia fotos de ella en todos los desfiles en que participo y videos que baje de internet para verla en cada desfile en dónde esta ella.

-Pronto nos volveremos a ver Sakura después de 10 años- sonreí al ver la foto de ella en mi computadora.

"**Cerezo" POV**

Mi nombre es **Nadeshiko Kinomoto** soy la hermana menor de Touya Kinomoto y la hermana mayor de Sakura Kinomoto, si somos gemelas.

Yo siempre estaba enferma de algún virus muy raro por eso siempre estaba en casa mi padre me daba clases y por esa razón no tenía amigos, mi hermana siempre tuvo lo que me faltaba y eso me daba mucho coraje, mas cuando me dijo que estaba enamorada de sus mejor amigo no recordaba su nombre.

Pero con el tiempo empecé a sentirme mejor y empecé a tener mi vida, entre a la secundaria a los 13 años obvio en diferente escuela a la de mi hermana para que no hubiera confusión, la verdad era que no quería que me confundiera con ella.

Pero con el paso del tiempo mi hermanita Sakura tenía todo lo que yo quería, pero poco a poco le quiete todo lo que ella quería "tenía que ser la mejor", si a ella le gustaba el ballet pues a mí también, yo practica mas y siempre me elegían a mí, si estudiaba música Sakura y también yo estudiaba practicaba para ser mejor que ella, porque fácil yo quería la vida de Sakura ya que siempre estuve encerrada en mi casa, se me complico mucho integrarme a la vida social y aun mas hacer amigos, pero después entendí que yo tenía ese poder de quitarle todo a mi hermana.

Yo fui modelo, estudie baile, música y diseño grafico, mi nombre artístico era **cerezo** pero con el tiempo me llamaron Sakura porque cerezo en Japón significaba Sakura, me pareció normal que me llamaran así y no me importa para nada los reclamos de mi hermana la cual tenía una vida tan patética.

Si mi hermanita estudio psicología ayuda a los loquitos de un centro psiquiátrico, se volvió muy callada y retraída mi padre le dijo que no fuera así pero ella no hacía caso a tal grado de que se separo de nosotros se fue a vivir a Tokio en un departamento, perdimos comunicación con ella.

Es más hasta se cambio el apellido ahora era Sakura Amamiya, ella se justifico diciendo que era confundían por mí, mi carrera cada día tenia mas éxito y me conocían en todo mundo aunque algunas veces me enfermaba en cada país que visitaba pero lo bueno era que siempre estaba conmigo mi padre quien era mi manager.

Mi vida era muy divertida pues siempre estaba viajando y en cualquier país había hombre que me acosaban con algunos llega a salir pero ninguno lo tomaban encueta, había un hombre que siempre me llevaba rosas era un empresario de corea del sur, su nombre era Shen Clow tenía 25 años y era sumamente guapo me daba regalos joyas de oro, pelarlas, diamantes, piedras preciosas y hasta un carro, bueno él fue el primero con el que estuve de forma intima.

No éramos nada aun no lo aceptaba como mi novio, pero el siempre me buscaba para pasar un buen rato claro sin que mi padre y mi hermano se enterara porque si no lo volveré a ver. Él también estaba muy ocupado así que casi no estaba conmigo, después de un tiempo a mi padre le ofrecieron una suma de dinero de un empresario en Hong Kong para que estuviera en una proyecto y modelar los accesorios de este.

Acepte de inmediato, mi padre me dijo que el empresario era el señor Li ese apellido me sonaba pero no recuerdo en donde.

Así que ahora estoy a punto de bajar de mi carro para ver al señor Li, mire la empresa era un edifico muy grande y lujoso sonríe divertida pues era la primer vez que me traían en avión privado, me hospedaron en un hotel muy caro y lujoso.

Creo que el señor Li me vio en varias pasarelas en Francia y por esa razón me trajo hasta aquí en su empresa y este país que casi no había visitado.

Llegue la piso donde me estaban esperando uno hombre se acerco a mí y me dijo.

-Señorita Sakura Kinomoto- yo sonreí divertida pues ese nombre no era mío, pero que mas daba ya casi me pertenecía el nombre.

-Si soy yo- el señor nos indico donde me estaba esperando y entre a la sala con elegancia y con una sonrisa.

Mire que había varios hombres ya mayores, pero me quede impresionada de un joven y apuesto hombre de pelo color chocolate que no me quitaba la mirada, le sonreí.

-Buenos días señor y señorita Kinomoto- mi padre me dijo que tomara asiento, me sentía intimidada por esa miraba ámbar de aquel joven.

-Bien les presento al señor Hien Li y a su hijo Shaoran Li- el joven sonrió, me sonada ese nombre pero de donde.

Tenía que recordad de donde escuche ese nombre, me inquietaba mucho Shaoran Li.

Tal vez me divierta un poco con él, sonríe con maldad porque sería mi próxima víctima.

****************Continuara*********************

**Sakura Li 23:**

**Espero les guste mucho esta historia…y espero sus comentarios.**

**Nos vemos…**


	2. Chapter 2

**1. Los personajes de SCC pertenecen al Grupo Clamp.**

**2. Disculpa por algunas faltas de ortografía revisare mejor se los prometo.**

**3. No se confundan Sakura tiene una hermana gemela, para no haber confusión le pondré Cerezo POV, los demás personajes cuando la llame pondré Sakura (Cerezo) que es la hermana gemela bueno espero que no se revuelvan con los nombres de la protagonista de la historia, cuando salga Sakura será así Sakura POV bueno aclarado esto pues comencemos.**

**Capitulo 2**

**Locura de amor**

**Shaoran POV**

Ella entro a la sala de juntas elegantemente, me parecía toda una mujer sexy, su pelo cortado en capas traía el mismo color de pelo cuando la conocí, sus largas pestañas, sus ojos verde jade que brillaban con el maquillaje que traía, su vestido azul nada escotado solo lo necesario, sus labios rojos y con una sonría.

La mire por un largo rato vaya que este tiempo que paso la hiso verse más hermosa de lo que era, ella sonreía a cada uno de los comentarios que les hacia los socios de mi padre, solo esperaba que ella no se haya olvidado de mi, hace mucho tiempo perdí comunicación con ella porque me fui a estudiar a Londres con mi amigo Eriol, no hubo oportunidad de decirle sobre mi cambio de escuela y además ella jamás se volvió a comunicar conmigo, yo pensé que estaba molesta por no notificarle mi cambio de escuela pero bueno eso ya paso ahora la tengo enfrente de mí, no la dejaría nunca más sola.

Ya no era un niño era un hombre y claro le voy a confesar mi amor por ella, debí hacerlo hace 10 años pero era muy tímido pero ahora ya no lo era y se lo mostraría, mi padre me saco de mis pensamientos preguntándome algo.

-Shaoran- me dijo mi padre.

-Mande padre- lo mire confundido no sabía de que estaban hablando pues solo estaba contemplando la belleza de Sakura y ni en cuenta de lo que estaban hablando.

-Shaoran te pasa algo- sonreí, si supiera que cierta castaña me ponía nervioso y feliz no me creería.

-Lo siento padre estaba pensando en otra cosa que me preguntaste- le dije ya mas relajado, la mire y me sonrió le correspondí de la misma manera.

-Bueno creo que ya hablamos del proyecto solo falta lo que diga la señorita Sakura- la mire y ella sonrió coquetamente.

-Si acepto ser la modelo de su proyecto señor Li- sonreí porque por fin la tendría en mi empresa, la podría ver todos los días bueno lo que dure el proyecto.

Después de que ella firmo el contrato, salieron todos de la sala y ella fue acosada por todos pues querían un autógrafo o una foto.

Ella sonreía divertida solo la miraba como estaba tan feliz, mire a su padre que estaba con el mío nunca lo vi en Japón pues siempre estaba ocupado con su profesión de maestro en la universidad así casi no lo conocía, bueno Sakura nunca me llevo a su casa era todo un misterio.

Me acerque a ella y ella me miro con esos ojos verdes que tanto me gustaba me sonrió.

-Estaba muy distraído joven Li- la mire con sorpresa, ella no me recordaba.

-Es que tenía enfrente de mi un ángel que me hiso perder todos los sentidos- ella se rio.

-De seguro le dice a todas eso no- ella me sonrió.

-No a ninguna- mi padre y su padre se estaba acercando.

-Vamos a descansar hija- el profesor la tomo de los hombros, era muy lindo ver a Sakura con su padre me acuerdo que ella me dijo que casi no veía a su padre por su trabajo pero ahora estaba con ella.

-Si padre estoy muy cansada- ella se despido de mi padre y de mi me sonrió, al final me guiño un ojo y me quede sorprendido, la mire como se alejaba de mi y camino con su padre hacia el ascensor.

Mi padre me miro y rio divertido, lo mire enojado.

-Shaoran Li- el estaba riendo.

-Padre de que te ríes- cruce los brazos –Ella es Sakura mi mejor amiga de la infancia- el me tomo de los hombros y caminamos hasta el despacho.

-Ya lo se la mire y está muy cambiada- lace una ceja –Sabes hijo hay algo que no me agrada de ella- lo mire enojado.

-Padre es la misma Sakura- mi padre bajo la cabeza.

-No lo sé ella es diferente- claro era diferente pues ya no era una niña.

-Padre ella ya no es una niña es una mujer- mi padre sonrió.

-Si lo sé espero que ella aun te siga queriendo tanto como tu- él se fue dejándome con la duda.

Yo amaba a Sakura y nadie me cambiaria de opinión se que ella cambio sí pero yo también, mi amor por ella seguía intacto como aquel día que me fui de Japón.

Tenía que acercarme a ella y demostrarle el amor que sentía por ella.

**Cerezo POV**

Estaba en la junta con el empresario Li el cual me mando traer desde Francia, mire a su hijo que no me dejaba de ver, trate de evitar las miradas que me daba y estar al pendiente de lo que decían los demás en la sala peor no podía esa mirada ámbar era muy intensa.

Ningún hombre me miraba como él y me pareció divertido, aun seguía en mi mente ese nombre pero de donde había escuchado ese nombre quería recordarlo pero no mi mente no bebía nada acerca de ese momento.

No era feo no para nada, era sumamente guapo alto, buen porte, cabello color chocolate, esos ojos que me miraba con amor tal vez, esos labios carnosos y tentada a besarlos.

Como no estaba tentada con tal monumento parado enfrente de mí, mi estancia en Hong Kong sería muy divertida y mas con él.

En el hotel me relaje mas porque estaba muy tensa por todos los viajes que estaba haciendo, tome un largo baño de burbujas y esencias para poder dormir tranquilamente cuando salí del baño escuche a mi padre discutir con alguien.

-Pero Sakura pronto será mi cumpleaños y quiero que estés con nosotros- escuche detrás de la puerta, sabía que era mi hermana ella se alejo de mi familia por obvias razones no soportaba que yo le haya quitado todo.

-No Sakura por favor vamos a hablar todos de lo que tú quieras- mi padre se estaba poniendo pálido y fue cuando salí del cuarto.

-Padre se siente bien- me acerque a él, estaba llorando y eso me dolía mucho le quite el teléfono en donde mi hermana estaba gritando de cómo estaba mi padre.

-Sakura- dije enojada –No sabes lo que acusas con tus palabras- ella me dijo algo en el teléfono.

-Sabes no importa tu presencia en el cumpleaños de papá- y colgué el teléfono sin dejarla que terminara de alegar.

-Que paso Nad- mire a mi padre, que está sentado en el sillón.

-Nada padre ya sabes lo que pasa con ella- mi padre estaba llorando y eso me molesto mucho de parte de Sakura, lo abrace y le dije –Padre no te preocupes te regale lo que más deseas- y sonríe para que se calmara no me gustaba mucho verlo así.

Esa maldita de mi hermana no sabe que él estaba enfermo y allí va con sus escusas tontas de no poder venir a festejar a mi padre, claro ella siempre le preocupa sus pacientes que su familia.

Todos los días de grabar el comercial para el proyecto en el cual me contrato los Li era emocionante pues Shaoran Li no me dejaba ningún minuto sola, y me agradaba mucho que estuviera al pendiente de mi.

Cada vez estábamos más cerca de lo que yo quería, era un gran hombre guapo, sexy y claro con dinero lo ultimo no importaba después de tanta coquetería por fin le pregunte.

-Que es lo que siente por mí Shaoran Li- el me tomo de la cintura y sonreí.

-Yo te amo Sakura- me dijo y coloque mis manos en su cuello y sonreí.

-Sí y desde cuándo- el suspiro mi aroma y yo lo imite olía deliciosamente rico.

-Desde el primer día que te vi- reí divertida.

-Solo acido un mes- el me miro sorprendido.

-No Sakura es que no te acuerdas del primer día que nos vimos en Japón- ahora yo era la sorprendida, pensé tal vez él estaba enamorado de mi hermana y sonreí con maldad.

Vaya quien iba a pensar que un hombre como Shaoran Li le gustaba mi hermanita, vaya que el destino es muy duro pues ni modo también me quedaría con él.

Porque a un mes de estar con él me había emocionado mucho con él, lo deseaba con hombre vaya que tenía tantos deseo de estar con el de otra forma y él a decirme que me amaba pues ya no había marcha atrás.

Lo bese en esos labios y él me correspondió del mismo modo, me abrazo más fuerte y me acariciaba la espalda moría por hacer esto desde aquel día que lo vi en la junta, desde hace unos días, semanas quería besarlo y ser suya.

Me separe de él por la falta de aire el me sonrió y yo le correspondí.

-Y que va a pasar ahora Shaoran Li- lo acaricie su cara con mis manos de forma cariñosa.

-Yo quiero conocerte, salir y a ver qué pasa- le sonreí vaya que era un buen hombre, con principios y sabía que no me faltaría al respeto.

-Está bien salimos en plan de novios- el me beso en los labios.

-Si como novios- mi padre no se negaría que saliera con él, mi hermano tal vez sería el problema y también Shen Clow pero él no importaba ahora me gustaba Shaoran Li.

Así paso el proyecto y todos sabían que yo salía con Shaoran Li, toda la prensa nos tomaba fotos sabia que esto sería todo un escándalo para ciertas personas, Shaoran Li me trataba con mucho cariño, amor y respeto.

Me encantaba que fuera tan romántico pues ningún hombre me trataba así, estaba encantada con él y no lo dejara nunca, salíamos a divertimos a varias fiestas con amigos de él y míos, siempre había uno que otro hombre que me miraba con perversión y eso le molestaba mucho a Shaoran que se volvía muy celos y posesivo conmigo eso me gustaba mucho por esa razón siempre me ponía vestidos cortos y pegados a mi cuerpo.

Porque siempre discutíamos sobre mi forma de vestir, mi forma de caminar, mi forma de bailar bueno de tantas cosas pero al final siempre había reconciliaciones.

Y vaya que eran buenas, pues todas acaban en la cama y era exquisito hacer el amor con él, cada día me sorprendía mucho su forma de amarme y hacerme sentir tantas cosas en una sola noche, yo también lo sorprendía con algunas cosas que le hacía siempre era una sorpresa nuestros encuentros sexuales, estaba viviendo una locura de amor con él.

Hasta me olvidado de Shen Clow ya no me importaba si supiera lo mío con Shaoran Li, tampoco de mi hermanita, estaba sintiendo cosas por Shaoran Li.

No se tal vez amor quien sabe.

************************************En el aeropuerto de Hong Kong**********************

Una mujer de pelo castaño claro caminaba hacia la salida para tomar un taxi para que la llevara al hotel donde estaba hospedado su padre, quería saber como estaba de salud ya que no pudo estar con él en su cumpleaños hace 6 mese atrás.

La hermosa mujer le dijo al conductor.

-Me lleva a este hotel- le dio el papel donde estaba anotado la dirección.

Miro por la ventana la cuidad y recordó que su mejor amigo y su primer amor vivía allí.

-Shaoran Li- susurro el nombre de él, se coloco sus gafas pues no veía muy bien.

Si era una hermosa mujer intelectual, de su bolsa saco un cepillo y un listón cepillo su pelo, se amarro el pelo con el listón dejando unos mechones de pelo sueltos en su cara. No quería que nadie la confundiera con su hermana que le había quitado todo su nombre, sus amigos, su vida.

Bajo del taxi y entro al hotel donde había mucha gente en especial la prensa, ella se hiso a un lado para que nadie la confundiera con su hermana.

En recepción pregunto por su padre.

-Buenos días señorita- le sonrió a la recepcionista.

-Dígame en que la puedo ayudar- la mujer saco sus documentos y le dijo.

-Quiero un cuarto y saber en qué habitación se hospeda el señor Kinomoto- la recepcionista estaba llenando los datos de la mujer.

-A nombre de quien para la habitación- la mujer sonrió.

-Sakura Amamiya- le dijo y la recepcionista la miro se sorprendió mucho pues tenía los ojos color verde jade igual que la modelo Cerezo.

-Sus ojos son iguales a los de la modelo Cerezo- la mujer bajo la cabeza y sonrió.

-Si me lo han dicho pero yo no la conozco- la recepcionista sonrió.

-El señor Kinomoto está en la habitación 453- la recepcionista le dio las llaves y la mujer le agradeció por la información.

Se fue directo a los elevadores en donde estaba bajando su hermana del brazo de su novio Shaoran Li, la mujer no los miro pues había mucha gente cuidando de que no se acercara a la pareja.

La mujer no se dio cuenta de que su hermana paso a su lado.

Se cerró el elevador.

***********************************CONTINUARA***********************

**Sakura Li 23: espero les guste mucho este capítulo….sé que soy muy mala pero hay que darle algo de drama a la historia…también se que odiaran a la hermana gemela de Sakura…y por eso es la mala de la historia y eso todavía falta…ya apareció la verdadera Sakura…que pasara ahora con Shaoran Li…en el próximo capítulo…**


	3. Chapter 3

**1. Los personajes de SCC pertenecen al Grupo Clamp.**

**2. Disculpa por algunas faltas de ortografía revisare mejor se los prometo.**

**Capitulo 3**

**Mi hermana me robo mi vida**

**Sakura POV**

Después de que se fue Shaoran Li mi vida cambio mucho, nunca le dije lo que sentía por él y además no le conté que tenía una hermana gemela, la cual me quito todo mi sueño de ser modelo, mis amigos, mi familia, todo absolutamente todo.

**Nadeshiko **siempre estaba enferma y por eso nunca había estado con la gente, yo quería ser modelo pero mi hermana es manipuladora y le conto una mentira a mi padre que yo siempre la envidiaba y que ella quería ser modelo pero yo no la dejaba, en fin yo tuve que dejarle el camino para que ella fuera modelo.

También me quito a mi prima Tomoyo por culpa de un problema en dónde yo fui según mi hermana la culpable, todo fue por un diseño de un vestido que tenía que entregar Tomoyo ella me lo encargo y yo lo coloque en la mesa solo me distraje un momento y cuando lo mire ya estaba manchado de salsa de tomate, Tomoyo se molesto mucho y me dejo de hablar, claro mi hermana tuvo que decirle un montón de mentiras una de ellas era que yo criticaba sus diseños, yo hable con Tomoyo sobre lo que se estaba rumorando pero ella le creyó mas a mi hermana que a mí.

Ya no habla conmigo Tomoyo y al principio me sentí mal peor después me acostumbre a que ella ya no se acercara a mí, igual con los demás amigos que tenía mi hermana fue muy sisañosa y conto muchas mentiras de mi, de igual forma siempre desmentí todas las mentiras pero al final mi hermana siempre consigue lo que ella quiere mejor dicho lo que yo tenía.

Mi familia siempre le creyó a ella que a mí, mi hermano ya no me tenía confianza y se alejo de mi eso me dolió mucho pero el dolor más grande fue mi padre, un día discutimos Nadeshiko y Yo sobre un vestido que me había comprado ella lo quería, ella empezó a jalarlo y yo pues no me deje discutimos tanto que mi padre tuvo que intervenir. Mi padre siempre me decía.

-Sakura deja de pelear con Nadeshiko no sabes que ella está enferma- ella siempre se hacia la víctima con mi padre y mi hermano.

Yo siempre quedaba como la hermana mala, así que decidir irme de mi casa a vivir a Tokio aunque siempre visitaba el parque de tomoeda, por si algún día llegaría Shaoran Li.

Tenía tantos problemas que deje de mandar cartas a Shaoran, él también tenía cosas que hacer así que solo era esperar en el mismo lugar en dónde hicimos la promesa de siempre estar juntos.

Por lo menos el gran amor que sentía por Shaoran Li mi hermana no me lo quitaría, si la hable de él una vez pero creo que ella no le dio importancia, estudié psicología y trabajo en un centro psiquiátrico en donde ayudo a mi pacientes, solo tenia amigos de trabajo que ello me comprendían por todo lo que pase con mi hermana. Muchos colegas quería algo conmigo pero yo siempre mantuve la promesa de Shaoran, siempre estaría esperándolo a que llegara.

Vivía en un departamento chico no tan lujosos, tenía un perrito lo llame Kero el siempre me escucha mis cosas, era mi mejor amigo.

Siempre me confundían con Nadeshiko, así que cambie mi nombre y me aclare un poco el pelo pero de nada sirvió pues mi hermana también hiso lo mismo así que era mejor no decir que parentesco tenía con ella.

Así que yo no tenía familia, siempre me acordaba de mi padre y justo el día de su cumpleaños me hablo para que yo fuera a Hong Kong para festejarlo con mis hermanos pero no podía dejar a mis pacientes, mi padre lloraba del otro lado del teléfono y eso me puso muy triste, hasta que mi hermana me dijo que era mala hija.

Sabía que yo no pertenecía a esa familia por esa razón no fue a celebrar el cumpleaños de mi padre, tiempo después me entere que estaba enfermo así que ahora estoy viajando a Hong Kong para verlo después de un largo tiempo.

Mi ropa que usaba no era tan normal, usaba muchos jeans y camisas de cuadros, sombreros tejidos o sombreros tipo francés, también lentes para que no me pareciera a mi hermana, a veces usaba vestidos pero nada escotados y siempre con un suéter, amaba los suéteres tenía muchos de ellos, tejidos, lisos, de colores, de todos los tamaños.

Mire la ciudad de Hong Kong desde mi habitación y recordé que Shaoran Li vivía en esa misma ciudad, pensé que podía buscarlo y saber cómo era su vida, si todavía se acordaba de mi.

Sonreí al recordar el hermoso abrazo que le di cuando se fue de Japón, desempaque la poca ropa que traía pues solo estaría unos días en la ciudad me relaje un poco y salí para buscar la habitación de mi padre.

Cuando estuve en la puerta de la habitación 453 pensé si está haciendo lo correcto me detuve antes de tocar, no sabía que decir cuando estuviera con mi padre enfrente de él.

-Que haces Sakura- me dije a mi misma. Estaba muy insegura ahora toque la puerta y mi padre abrió la puerta y le dije.

-Hola- el me sonrió y me abrazo con amor, yo solo suspire su aroma igual que cuando era una niña.

-Sakura- el me dejo entrar al cuarto y mire que había muchas flores.

-Padre viene a verlo y saber como esta de salud- le dije sonriendo.

-Bien Sakura estoy bien- me señalo a que me sentará.

-Sí que bueno que estas bien- mire la habitación, quería saber si mi hermana estaba allí pero no había nadie más que mi padre.

-Sakura- lo mire sorprendida.

-Si padre- el me sonrió.

-Eres muy distraída- me sonroje ante aquel comentario.

-No solo quería saber si esta ella- él se puso serio.

-No Nad no está aquí- lo mire sin preocupación –Ella salió con su novio- vaya que mi hermana ya tenía un novio oficial.

-Que bueno- sonreía a fuerza que de ganas, la verdad no me importaba la vida de ella.

-Sakura- me dijo enojado mi padre.

-No quiero discutir padre- el dio un suspiro y me sonrió también a la fuerza, me daba cuenta por eso estudie el comportamiento humano.

-Cuanto tiempo estaría aquí- me dijo un poco molesto.

-Solo estaré 3 días- lo mire seria –O es que quieres que me vaya – me levante y mi padre me dijo ya molestó.

-Mira que actitud tomas Sakura- lo mire seria.

-Pero tú me tratas mal padre- el meneo la cabeza y se alejo de la sala.

-Sakura no quiero discutir- suspiré pesado y me acerque a la puerta.

-Está bien me voy- lo mire de un lado y mi padre se cruzo de brazos.

-Porque eres así Sakura- si el de verdad supiera que la mala era mi hermana no Yo.

-Me voy estoy cansada del viaje- le dije antes de salir ya no lo mire.

Antes me dolía que me dijera eso hasta lloraba pero con el tiempo me hice fuerte a sus cometarios, igual que los de mi hermana.

Visite varios lugares de Hong Kong, compre él regalo de mi padre en una tienda de antigüedades pues a mi padre le gustaba ese tipo de cosas, llegue al hotel.

Subí en el ascensor y me dirigí al cuarto de mi padre, toque la puerta y mire quien me abrió la puerta.

Era mi hermana quien me miraba con arrogancia.

-Hola Sakura- me sonrió hipócritamente.

-Esta mi padre- ella alzo las cejas.

-Y la educación Sakura- role los ojos.

-Llama a mi padre- ella sonrió con maldad.

-Para que lo quiere ver para decirle más mentiras- esta mujer me estaba colmando la paciencia.

-Llamo por favor- dije entre los dientes.

-Que paso Nad.- mi padre nos miro.

-Nada padre Sakura que no me saludo bien- suspire pesado.

-Sakura- me dijo mi padre.

-Tan solo vengo a darte esto- le die la bolsa donde estaba mi regalo.

-Que es Sakura- dijo mi padre que abrió su regalo, se sorprendió mucho al ver la figura que le regale.

-Vaya hermanita sí que te luciste- dijo mi hermana.

-Qué bueno que te gusto padre- le sonreí, mire a mi hermana la cual me miraba de arriaba abajo, odiaba que hiciera eso.

-Así que ganas lo suficiente para darle un hermoso regalo a nuestro padre- la mire con odio –Yo le di algo muy caro, verdad padre- mi padre sonrió y en seño el reloj rolex.

Maldita me humillaba enfrente de mi padre, ella sonrió con maldad, suspira Sakura ten paciencia.

-Es hermoso no Sakura- me pregunto mi padre.

-Si es hermoso- quería salir de allí con mi regalo y tirarlo a la basura, que tonta fui a compara lago así tan sencillo.

-Porque no nos acompañas a una cena con la familia del novio de Nad- ella sonrió y mi padre estaba guardando el regalo que le di.

-La verdad no puedo- le dije –Mañana me regreso a Japón- mi padre me miro con sorpresa.

-Pensé que te quedarías 3 días Sakura- mi padre se puso triste.

-No tengo cosas que hacer- mire a mi hermana la cual tenía esa estúpida sonrisa.

-Ya sabes padre que a ella le interesa más sus pacientes que nosotros- como la odiaba, si bien sabía que no estaba con mi padre era por ella.

-No es verdad- le dije.

-No empiecen a discutir- la mire con enojo y ella también me miro con su estúpida sonrisa.

-Sabes padre mejor tira a al basura el regalo- el me miro con sorpresa –Has de cuenta que no te di nada- me gire y me fue caminando por el pasillo sin voltear atrás.

Entre a mi habitación y suspire pesadamente, así era siempre mi hermana le daba regalos carísimos y siempre veía mal los míos. Peor que tonta fui si ya sabía que mi padre le gustaba más los regalos de ella que los míos porque tuve que regale algo así.

Tome mi maleta y empecé a empacar cuando escuche tocar la puerta, abrí la puerta y mire que era mi hermana.

-Que quieres- ella sonrió.

-Vamos Sakura no tenias que decir eso a nuestro padre- role los ojos.

-Y que él te mando a buscarme- ella sonrió.

-No vine por mi propia cuenta- la mire con sorpresa.

-Así tan amable eres- ella rio.

-Sakura vamos ven a conocer a mi novio- la mire seriamente.

-No quiero- le dije enojada.

-Te sorprenderá mucho- ella me sonrió y se fue –Te esperamos allá bajo en el restaurant del hotel- la mire por el pasillo.

Cerré la puerta hasta cree que iré a ver a su novio, comencé a meter mis cosas en mi maleta y me dio la curiosidad de saber quién era capaz de soportarla.

Sabía que me arrepentiría después, baje al restauran de hotel y vi a mi padre habla con un señor que se me hacia conocido por su pelo color chocolate, mi corazón latía fuertemente y mire a mi hermana muy contenta, me miro y se empezó a acerca a mí y me dijo.

-Vamos Sakura- ella me guio hasta donde estaba otro hombre lato y el color de su pelo se parecía alguien especial. Mi corazón latía muy rápido, mi hermana lo tomo del brazo y hablo con él estaba casi cerca de ellos y ella dijo.

-Te presentare a alguien- lo giro despacio, hasta que se dio la vuelta y me miro.

O por todos los dioses él tenía los ojos color ámbar, el pelo color chocolate se parecía mucho a Shaoran, el se sorprendió mucho al verme casi se va de espaldas al verme.

-Él es mi novio Shaoran Li- no era posible que fuera él, empecé a caminar hacia atrás y me eche a correr, subí al elevador temblando y sudando de los nervios de volverlo a ver pero aun mas cuando me entere que él era el novio de mi hermana.

Esto no estaba pasando, de mis ojos salían lagrimas no sabía porque lo único que quería irme de Hong Kong, nunca bebí salir de Japón.

Quería olvidar lo que vi y pensar que mi Shaoran regresara a aquel parque, en aquel árbol de cerezo donde hicimos la promesa de volver a estar juntos.

Quería huir de la realidad y seguir con mi sueño de esperar a que vuelva…

********************CONTINUARA****************

**Sakura Li 23: espero le guste este capítulo…Sakura es muy noble y por eso su hermana la trata mal….Sakura ama a su padre pero su hermana a estropeado su imagen por esa razón Sakura es fría a veces con él….que mala es la hermana de Sakura…mira que poner a su hermana enfrente de Shaoran…que pasar con él... que dirá, que hará… nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo.**


	4. Chapter 4

**1. Los personajes de SCC pertenecen al Grupo Clamp.**

**2. Disculpa por algunas faltas de ortografía revisare mejor se los prometo.**

**Capitulo 4**

**Un demonio con cara de Ángel**

**Sakura POV **

Estaba confundida por lo que paso hace un rato no podía creer lo que vi en el restaurante, era él mi mejor amigo, mi primer amor él único a que he amado.

Me levanto de la cama y tomo mi maleta, mi abrigo y las llaves del cuarto, salgo de la habitación y abordo el elevador dónde miro los números pasar lentamente.

Estaba triste por no haberlo buscado hace mucho tiempo ahora es demasiado tarde pues es novio de mi hermana, mi conciencia me dice "y que tal si ella usos tu nombre de nuevo para seducirlo", mene la cabeza en negación no podía o si hace mucho tiempo atrás también usaba mi nombre para conseguir cosas para ella, yo siempre quedaba como la mala, en esta ocasión no podía hacer algo al respecto pues mi hermana lo ha de tener envenenado y le creerá mas ella que a mí.

Baje del elevador y camine hasta la recepción dónde entregue las llaves de la habitación y salí del hotel a esperar un taxi para irme al aeropuerto, hacia mucho frio y me coloque mi abrigo, me frote las manos para darme calor y en eso voltee a ver si venia mi taxi estaba él parado en uno de los muros de la entrada del hotel, lo mire con sorpresa de verdad era alguien diferente de hace 10 años atrás ya no era un niño era todo un hombre guapo y tenía el porte de niño rico.

Shaoran Li me miro de igual forma, esa mirada que me hacía sentir tantas cosas ahora lo estoy sintiendo de nuevo mariposas en el estomago, nerviosismo solo estaba esperando a que él se acercara a mí y me dijera algo pero no paso nada pues bajo la cabeza y se dio la vuelta camino hacia dentro del hotel de nuevo, sentí un dolor en el corazón cuando el hiso eso.

Tal vez el ha cambiado mucho como yo lo he hecho, me sentía muy mal por todo esto y tenía que regresar a Japón para poner mi mente en claro y saber qué hacer con todo estos sentimientos que estaban guardados para él.

Me subí al taxi y me fui al aeropuerto sin mirara a tras porque sabía que me dolería mucho verlo parado o no verlo allí parado, esto ya me había pasado antes cuando él se fue de Japón me deprimí mucho y ahora sentía de nuevo esa depresión porque no puede decirle lo que yo sentía por él en su momento y ahora éramos dos extraños.

**Shaoran POV**

Estaba mu confundido por lo que vi esta noche había dos Sakura, una de ellas me miro con esos ojos color verde jade con mucha tristeza tanto que salió del lugar corriendo, no lo sé porque si no la conocía Sakura rio por la cara que hice y ella me dijo.

-Shaoran esa mujer es mi hermana gemela- la mire con sorpresa.

-Tú no me habías dicho nada- estaba indignado pues me había mentido –Cuando éramos niños no me lo habías dicho de eso porque Sakura- ella sonrió.

-Shaoran tengo que decirte algo mas- la mire con sorpresa, por mi mente vino _"que no me diga que tiene otra hermana y que en vez de ser gemelas son trillizas"_.

-Que es Sakura- le pregunte.

-Prométeme que no te molestaras Shaoran- ella me miro con una carita de niña triste y eso me conmovió mucho.

-Está bien no me enojare- ella sonrió, me acaricio con sus manos mi pecho y ella me dijo.

-No me llamo Sakura- la mire sorprendido y confundido.

-Pero…-ella puso un dedo en mis labios.

-Déjame que te explique- ella sonrío –Ella es Sakura y yo soy **Nadeshiko **Kinomoto, mi hermana Sakura siempre estuvo enferma y por eso nunca salía de mi casa, yo te dije que me llamaba Sakura pues quería que ella también fuera conocida en el mundo, se que hice mal al no decirte me verdadero nombre pero yo solo quería eso para mi hermana- ella bajo la cabeza y coloco su cabeza en mi pecho.

Estaba confundido, sorprendido y tenía un coraje enorme porque ella me mintió, no sabía que decir ante esto que debía hacer ahora.

-Sakura- ella me miro y sonrío.

-No Shaoran no soy Sakura- si era verdad ella me lo explico.

-Es que todo este tiempo tú me habías engañado- ella suspiro.

-Lo sé pero ya te dije porque- ella bajo la cabeza –Además mi hermana Sakura es medio rara pues no se comunica con la gente de manera normal por eso también oculte su existencia- la mire aun sorprendido.

-Pero tenias que decirme la verdad desde un principio- ella se dio la vuelta y antes de irse me dijo.

-Ya te dije la verdad de porque te mentí si no me quieres creer pues ya es cuestión tuya, yo solo lo hice por mi hermana- ella bajo la cabeza –Y mi nombre es Nadeshiko pero todos me llaman "Cerezo" que es igual que Sakura, la verdad no me importa cómo me quieras decir Shaoran Li- y se marcho del restauran dejando aun mas confundido.

Quería tomar un poco de aire y salí del hotel dónde hacia mucho frio afuera, me frote las manos para darme un poco de calor y mire a la hermana de Sakura (Cerezo), ella me miro con esos ojos verdes que se me hacían tan familiar, mi corazón palpito fuertemente y eso era muy extraño pues era la primer vez que me pasaba con alguien que no conocía.

Esto era muy familiar para mí, como hace 10 años atrás con mi mejor amiga y el amor de mi vida, baje la cabeza y me gire para entrar al hotel de forma lenta, no sabía que decirle en este momento donde estoy tan confundido.

Voltee a verla y ella subió a un taxi, al verla subir ese taxi algo sentí un dolor en mi corazón esto lo había sentido cuando era una niño de 13 años cuando me fui de Japón y deje a Sakura.

Solo mire al cielo obscuro y me pregunte si creer en todo lo que vi y escuche acerca de la mujer de mi vida.

**Cerezo POV**

Entre a mi habitación molesta porque Shaoran no me creía la mentira que le había dicho, pare ser que el tiempo que estuve con él no fue suficiente para tenerlo en mis manos como a los demás, tenía que planear algo mas para que él se sintiera mal.

Si pensé tal vez era ahora de sacar esa carta que tenía en mis manos, si Shaoran se le ocurría dejarme sola se las vería con mi hermano y mi padre, él no sabe de lo que soy capaz de hacer tenía que palera bien esto para que nadie sospeche de lo que diré con esa carta que era mi salvación.

-Solo te daré unos días Shaoran Li para que regreses conmigo en caso de no hacerlo lo lamentaras mucho- sonreí con maldad.

Tome mi diario y escribí en mi diario el plan que tenía que seguir para tener a Shaoran en mis manos.

El primer pasó la indiferencia que le haría pasar estos días, segundo pasó no contestar ninguna llamada de él, él tenía que rogar, suplicar por mi perdón y vaya que lo aria.

Con todos los hombres que he salido todos absolutamente todos se ha doblegado ante mí, al terminar de escribir dije antes de cerrar mi diario.

-No es bueno tenerme de enemiga Shaoran Li.

Busque mi celular para llamarle a mi hermanita que ella también era parte de mi plan y sin Shaoran Li pues no tenia chiste seguir con ese plan, tenía que poner mucho empeño en conseguirlo solo para mí.

Marque el número de mi hermanita Sakura y espere a que me contestara, sonaba el celular y hasta el último tono contesto.

-Diga- sonreí cuando escuche su voz.

-Hola hermanita- ella bufo.

-Que es e lo que quieres Nadeshiko- me senté en la cama y le dije con toda la calma.

-Sakura tengo un problema muy garbe- ella suspiro pesado.

-No me interesa- me dijo en un tono agresivo.

-Pero si te incumbe en esto hermanita- no dijo nada silencio.

-Ya te dije que no me interesa- sonreí y recordé el plan.

-Pero Sakura ayúdame- suspire –Shaoran Li me ha dejado sola y no sé cómo regresar con él- ella no dijo nada –No sé porque me reclamo de no decirle la verdad de que tenía una hermana gemela- este silencio me estaba matando –Di algo Sakura.

-No me interesa lo que pase en tu vida- gruño de enojo –Tu eres la culpable de todas tus mentiras- sonreí, me ya no era sorpresa de saber que mi hermana me conocía muy bien después de todo las dos estábamos juntas cuando nacimos.

Teníamos ese don de saber quien mentía y quien decía la verdad entre nosotras, la verdad yo fingía de no darme cuenta pero mi hermanita era muy astuta y mas que estudio el comportamiento del humano pues más sabia mis mañas, eso si no podía decírselo a nuestro padre y a nuestro hermano pues simple a mi me creerían más que a ella así que la tenía en mis manos.

-Vamos Sakura dame un consejo de hermana que hacer- ella no dijo nada de nuevo –Tal vez pueda acostarme de nuevo con él después de todo siempre me dice que le gusta mi cuerpo cuando está desnudo y le encanta lo que hacemos en la cama…- sonó el "pipi" de colgado, ella me colgó el teléfono y reí divertida en mi cama, esta prueba salió muy bien. Eso quiere decir que ella seguía amándolo y me estaba entusiasmando mucho a seguir adelante con todo lo que tenía planeado.

-Hay hermanita no te dejare el camino libre con Shaoran Li, el es mío.

**Shaoran POV**

Después de unos días Cerezo cambio mucho conmigo, no me hablaba, no me contestaba las llamadas y mensajes, me ignoraba y lo que es peor ella estaba planeado un viaje por Australia lo que no me gustó mucho, le envié flores, chocolates, joyas de oro y piedras preciosas siempre con una nota de "Perdóname" pero nada ella no daba su brazo a torcer.

Ella antes de que se fuera del país la detuve y le dije.

-Tenemos que hablar Sa…-me mordí el labio, le iba decir Sakura pero sabía que ella nos e llamaba así.

-Como me llamo Shaoran- ella me pregunto.

-Nadeshiko Kinomoto- ella no dijo nada.

-Que es lo que deseas Li- la mire y la tome de la cintura.

-Sabes que me haces falta- ella me miro con sorpresa.

-Así- ella alzo las cejas.

-No entiendo porque usaste el nombre de tu hermana cuando éramos niños pero me di cuenta que de verdad me haces falta- suspire su aroma a Cereza.

-Ya te lo explique- la acerque más a mi cuerpo y le dije al oído.

-Yo te amo a ti Cerezo- ella correspondió a mi abrazo, y después de varios días de esperar ahora la tenía en mis brazos no la iba a dejar nunca mas.

-Yo también te amo- ella me sonrío y me dio un beso, que me lo deguste con mucho deseo y pasión.

-Por favor no te vayas- ella sonrió.

-Me voy a Japón por el cumpleaños de mi hermano- ella me sonrío y me acaricio la cara con sus suaves manos las cuales bese.

-Entonces yo voy contigo- ella m e dio un leve beso.

-Si Shaoran ven conmigo- después de tanto tiempo iría a Japón, tendríamos que recordar tantas cosas, tantos momentos que vivimos en el parque pingüino de Tomoeda.

Viaje con ella y con su padre a Japón, estaba feliz de volver a estar con ella de esta forma.

Me hospede en la casa de los Kinomoto nunca había entrado, corrección nunca me enseño su casa Sakura por eso no sabia dónde vivía y como era su casa.

El señor Kinomoto me dijo que ocupara el cuarto del hermano de Sakura temporalmente, acomode mis cosas y baje a ayudar al señor Kinomoto con la cena, mañana seria la fiesta del hermano de Cerezo.

En eso sonó el timbre de la casa y el señor Kinomoto me dijo.

-Li puedes abrir la puerta- yo le sonreí y dije.

-Claro que sí señor Kinomoto- fui hasta la puerta para ver quién era, abrí la puerta y o sorpresa estaba una mujer vestida con un vestido rosa con flores y un lindo suéter blanco, su pelo lacio medio corto con un flequillo de lado el color de su cabello era color chocolate igual que el mío, la mire bien y puede ver debajo de sus lentes unos hermosos ojos verdes y así pude distinguir que era la hermana gemela de Cerezo.

Ella también me miro sorprendida y se mordió el labio y dijo.

-Eto…se encuentra el señor Kinomoto- su voz me sonó muy parecida a la de Cerezo.

-Si…el…esta…en…la…cocina- por dio porque tartamudee ella sonrío de lado.

-Pero vaya sorpresa Hermanita- mire a mi lado que estaba Cerezo con una sonrisa.

Me sentía incomodo estar en medio de ellas dos, mire a la que era Sakura la cual se puso seria cuando vio a su gemela, mire a Cerezo feliz y contenta de ver a su hermana.

Las dos completamente distintas, pero mi pregunta era ¿Cómo sería la verdadera Sakura? y ¿Por qué siento esto cuando la veo? Quisiera que alguien me explicara que me está pasando en estos momentos.

***************************Continuara***************************

**Sakura Li 23:**

**Otro capítulo interesante les dejo…perdón por la tardanza…espero actualizar mas rápido esta historia y la de amor de vampiros…**

**O pobre de Shaoran ya no sabe qué hacer con dos Sakuras… y eso solo es el principio…jojojojo en el siguiente capítulo estará súper bueno…bien cambie la imagen de Sakura a petición de un comentario…ahora tiene otra imagen Sakura, el color de su pelo es igual que el de Shaoran (Chocolate) lacio medio corto hasta bajo de los hombros y con flequillo… linda no… ahora si diferente a su hermana… bueno nos vemos luego…**


	5. Chapter 5

**1. Los personajes de SCC pertenecen al Grupo Clamp.**

**2. Disculpa por algunas faltas de ortografía revisare mejor se los prometo.**

**Capitulo 5**

**Dos almas completamente diferentes**

"**Con el paso del tiempo te volverás a enamorar de mi, el corazón no olvida los sentimientos y este amor no lo ha olvidado el corazón"**

**Sakura POV**

Regrese a Japón confundía y con un gran dolor en mi corazón, en mi departamento me estaba esperando mi hermoso perrito Kero era él único que me entendía.

Revisé mi correspondencia y mire que había varias cartas de un paciente que llevo tratando por años, entre a mi cuarto y me recosté un poco para pensar que debía hacer ahora.

Tome un buen baño y me mire al espejo, vi mi reflejo en el me di cuenta que era igual a ella a mi hermana, tenía que ver a mi propio sicólogo para decirle lo que me estaba pasando en este momento.

Dije al espejo –Por lo menos tu me traicionaras- toque el espejo y baje la miraba en qué momento termine así yo era fuerte y ahora estaba mas vulnerable con todo lo que vi con este viaje.

Me coloque mi pijama de corazones y me senté en la ventana de mi departamento donde estaba viendo la torre de Tokio, me relajaba mucho estar en mi casa tomando un poco de chocolate y a mi lado estaba Kero.

-O Kero si supieras lo que vi en ese viaje no me lo creerías lo acaricie con cariño ya estaba dormido en mis piernas suspire con nostalgia.

Tenía que seguir mi vida adelantes como lo he hecho durante este tiempo, aun estaba enamorada de Shaoran Li y lo demostré con la llamaba telefónica que me hiso mi hermana, no sé porque cae en esa tentación o trampa de esa maldita mujer.

Al día siguiente fui al consultorio de mi colega para que me diera una consulta y vaya que lo necesitaba, de vez en cuando era bueno desaojarme de todos mis problemas con alguien.

Era ya un señor mayor mi colega y me dijo.

-Bienvenida Sakura- tome asiento en la silla y le sonreí.

-Hola Doc.- siempre le decía así, el saco una libreta y empezó apuntar.

-Sakura te veo muy tensa el día de hoy- suspire pesadamente.

-Si lo sé Doc.- el tenia unos enormes lentes y me miro.

-Pues comienza Sakura- le conté todo lo que paso en el viaje, mi hermana y sus palabras, mi mejor amigo Shaoran Li, los sentimientos las acciones de cada uno de los involucrados y por su puesto las mentiras de mi hermana.

-Sakura ya te dije que no debes caer en el jugo de ella- lo mire sorprendida –También debes investigar que mentiras le dijo ella a ese hombre-.

Ahora que lo pensaba bien tenía que investigar cuantas mentiras dijo mi hermana, saber en dónde estaba yo en esa historia.

-Lo sé Doc.- el me sonrió.

-Sakura no debes caer de nuevo en depresión- le sonreí de lado –Debes distraerte en otras cosas y sacarte de la mente todo lo malo que has vivido en ese viaje.

Ya estaba más tranquila después de la consulta que me dio el Doc. También le comenté que ya no quería parecerme a mi hermana que era el momento de cambiar de imagen y a mi Doc. Le gusto mucho esa idea así que después de salir de la consulta me fui al centro comercial a ver que look me quedaba o para empezar con mi nueva vida.

Mire la ropa de mujer muy hermosa por cierto pero yo era más conservadora así que empezar poco a poco estaría bien, entre a una estética y mire varios cortes de cabello pero me agradaba mucho uno que era largo pero llegaba hasta debajo de mis hombros un poco más largo y lacio, mi cabello era largo lo tenía en la mitad de la espalda y de color castaño claro igual que el de mi hermana.

Así que también decidí pintarlo con un tono chocolate para que sea un cambio radical, me pase como 4 horas en la estética para que el tono de mi pelo quedara como yo lo quería, al término me mire al espejo y parecía otra persona sonreí al verme diferente.

Al llegar a mi casa Kero me ladro cuando entre a casa, pero después le hable con cariño y le dije que era yo Sakura, corrí hasta mi habitación y me mire de nuevo en el espejo.

-Esta eres tu Sakura- sonreí –Eres tú y no tienes a nadie que se parezca a ti.

Me sentía mucho mejor con ese cambio de look que me hice, muchos de mis vecinos no me reconocieron pero por mis ojos y mi forma de vestir se dieron cuenta, algunos me decían cosas muy lindas y agradables.

En el trabajo era otra cosa pues de nuevo tuve que hablar con mis pacientes y decirles quien era, en cuanto al personal todo le agrado mucho esta nueva Sakura.

Recibí una carta de mi padre donde decía que me esperaba en la casa por el cumpleaños de mi hermano, no sabía si era bueno verlos después de varios días.

No sé de donde saque fuerzas para ir a esa fiesta, me puse un hermoso vestido corto de flores rosas y negro con encaje por supuesto un suéter blanco, bailarinas de color rosa con moñitos blancos, maquillaje sencillo y mis lentes.

Me cepille mi pelo y mi flequillo en mi frente, salí de mi departamento con mi mochila y el regalo que llevaba para mi hermano, tome el metro para ir a la cuidada de Tomoeda, después el autobús y caminé por la calle donde se encontraba la casa de mi padre.

Entre al jardín de mi casa y tome el valor suficiente para tocar le timbre, espera a que abrieran y o sorpresa la que me dio estaba él en la casa de mi padre, le dije que si estaba el dueño y él tartamudeo cuando me lo dijo sonreí de lado, él me miraba con mucho afán.

Hasta que llego mi hermana a decir algo tan tonto.

-Y que te trae por aquí Sakura- la mire con sorpresa y lo mire a él, tenía que saber cuántas mentiras le dijo mi hermana a Shaoran Li.

-Yo vengo porque mi padre me invito- me mordí el labio.

-Entra ya hermanita- ella me tomo de la mano y la quite de inmediato.

-No me toques- le dije antes de entrar en la casa.

-Que agresiva Sakura- no voltee a verla –Ya ves lo que te dije de ella era cierto Shaoran es una mal educada- la mire de reojo estaba tomada de la mano de él, esa acción me dolió mucho y seguí adelante.

-Quien era- mi padre me miro sorprendido.

-Padre- lo salude.

-Pero Sakura que te has hecho- suspire.

-Padre tan solo quise cambiar es malo- le dije en un tomo seco y serio.

-Es que ella ya estaba aburrida de ser mi gemela padre- dijo mi hermana.

-Pero si eran iguales a su madre- mi padre tomo el cuadro de mi madre entre sus manos –O Nadeshiko si vieras que una de nuestras gemelas ha cambiado- no era posible que él hiciera eso en mi presencia, yo sabía que eso era un comportamiento absurdo de una persona que quería hacer sentir mal a la persona que le estaba diciendo eso, no dije nada en esa acción.

-Y bien donde esta mi hermano- mi padre se quedo confundido, mi hermana sonrió y Shaoran Li no sabía que decir.

-El ya no tarda en venir- mi padre bajo la mirada.

-Así- me senté en el sillón y puse mi regalo en la mesa de centro.

-Padre yo le ayudo a terminar la cena- mi hermanita lo dijo para hacerme sentir mal pero eso no funcionada con migo.

-Pues a ver si no nos duele el estomago luego- ella me miro con odio.

-Sakura no empiecen a discutir no delante de Li- lo mire, desde que llegue no me había quitado la mirada de encima y eso me incomodaba un poco, mi hermana se fue a la cocina con mi padre así que me dejo con él en la sala el silencio reinaba en la habitación.

Me quite los lentes y los metí en mi mochila, lo mire de nuevo y por fin puede tomar valor en decirle.

-Y que te ha dicho mi hermana de mi- el me miro con sorpresa.

No dijo nada y continúe –No le creas todo lo que dice- me levante del sillón y él me siguió con la mirada –Date cuenta de con quién andas- le dije antes de pasar a su lado y lo mire, él habrá cambiado mucho pero algo seguí intacto eran sus hermosos ojos color ámbar que en este momento me veía con sorpresa.

Fui hasta el baño a tomar un poco de agua y limpiarme mi cara, en el pasillo me encontré con mi hermana la cual me estaba esperando.

Pase de lado pero me tomo del brazo y le quite mi brazo de mala gana de sus manos.

-Déjame no me toques- le dije enojada.

-Sakura Sakura- se acerco a mi –Bien sabes que soy capaz de hacer verdad hermanita- ella sonrió con maldad.

-Eres una mentirosa- ella me empujó a la pared, no le tenía miedo yo sabía como actuaba, nadie me creía pues ella era una venenosa con las personas.

-Él cree que yo soy la niña del parque de la que se enamoro- lo sabía ella le mintió –Y sabes Sakura no me importa si le dices que tú eras esa niña- ella sonrió.

-De que me sirve decirle eso si él se ve que esta enamorado de ti- le sonreí –Lo tienes embrujado corrección embrutecido con tus encantos- si en dónde mas le dolía.

-Sakura aun sigues enamorada de él- ella se acerco a mí.

-Si es verdad pero yo estoy enamorada del niño no de ese hombre que se dejo seducir por una mujer como tu- ella coloco su mano en mi cuello y apretó me estaba haciendo daño.

-Nunca te lo voy a dejar hermanita- sentía que me estaba ahogando y puse mi mano en su mano en donde me estaba ahorcando.

-No…te…tengo…miedo- ella soltó de un golpe mi cuello y toci.

-No sabes de lo que soy capaz de hacerte hermana- se fue dejándome allí en el piso, sonreí divertida y dije.

-Así que vamos a jugar hermana- yo había cambiado mucho y esta era mi gran oportunidad de que todos se dieran cuenta de quién era ella en verdad, aunque me doliera mucho usar a la gente que más amo entre ellos estaba Shaoran Li.

Me quede un rato en el suelo y él se quedo quieto mirándome sin saber que decir, que hacer y me pare del suelo me sacudí la ropa y él me dijo.

-Está bien- recordé aquellas palabras que me dijo el día que me lo conocí, lo mire y sonríe.

-Si estoy bien- me gire para quedar enfrente de él.

-Que bueno tu hermana me dijo que tu estabas enferma- me mordí el labio y pensé otra mentira mas de ella.

Reí divertida ante esas palabras y le dije.

-Si estoy muy enferma tanto que pronto moriré- pase a su lado y él me miro con sorpresa.

**Shaoran POV**

Ellas dos eran completamente distintas, la verdadera Sakura tenía algo que me llamaba la atención su mirada era tan diferente a la de "Cerezo", su enigmatismo que se sentía al estar junto de ella y este sentimiento que está en mi corazón cada vez que la observo.

Ella me miro con sus ojos verdes brillantes, ese cambio que se hiso la hace ver completamente diferente a "Cerezo" más atractiva, más bonita por dios que estoy diciendo si no la conozco, ella me dijo algo que no alcance a escuchar y me sorprendió mucho que se puso de pie a mi lado y me dijo

- Date cuenta de con quién andas…esa frase rezumbo en mis oídos, que me diera cuenta de con quién ando.

No entendía la frase que ella me dijo, voltee a verla pero ella desapareció, me quede pensando un rato en esa frase y "Cerezo" me dijo.

-Shaoran Li- la mire y ella me sonrió.-Que te pasa mi amor- me acaricio la cara con cariño.

-Nada- le conteste –Voy a ver a tu padre- estaba demasiado confundido y mas al ver a las dos en la casa de ellas me sentía muy raro.

Estaba viendo como el señor Kinomoto estaba preparando una deliciosa cena y me dijo.

-Hijo ve a llamarlas para cenar ya no tarda mi hijo- le sonreí y fui a buscarlas pero me encontré a Sakura en el piso, le pregunte si estaba bien también le dije que su hermana me había dicho que estaba enferma y ella me dijo que estaba muy grave y que pronto moriría.

Tal vez solo quería hacer una broma, llego Touya Kinomoto el hermano mayor de las dos.

Abrazo cariñosamente a Cerezo y a Sakura la miro sorprendido y le dijo.

-Pero que te has hecho Sakura- ella sonrió.

-Nada tan solo quería cambiar- ella entrego el regalo que traía para él.

-Pero mañana es mi cumpleaños no hoy-

-Ya lo sé pero mañana no voy a poder venir tengo cosas que hacer.

Cerezo le dijo quien ella yo y al principio no le agrade mucho pero después me dijo.

-Si haces llorara a mi hermana te arrepentirás Shaoran Li- me miro con enojo.

La cena transcurrió normal pero me percate de algo que me dejo sorprendido no podía ser posible, sus gestos, sus mamías que tenía para comer eran idénticas a la niña que comía en mi casa, si se trataba de Sakura.

No podía estar sucediendo esto a mí, estaba aun mas confundido que tal si ella es la niña de la que me enamore, pero entonces porque me mintió Cerezo, todo en mi cabeza estaba dando vueltas y no sabía qué hacer.

***************Continuara******************

**Sakura Li 23:**

**Otro capítulo más de esta historia que pronto habrá sorpresas…muchas sorpresas…**

**Shaoran Li se percato de algo que lo esta confundido mucho…Sakura ahora si podrá vengarse de su hermana bueno esperemos que sí o no…jejejeje…**

**Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo…**


	6. Chapter 6

**1. Los personajes de SCC pertenecen al Grupo Clamp.**

**2. Disculpa por algunas faltas de ortografía revisare mejor se los prometo.**

**3. En este capítulo contiene una escena de lemmon. **

**Capitulo 6**

**Conociendo a la verdadera Sakura**

"**Solo me lamento de no haberte conocido desde el primer día que empezaste a ser mujer."**

**Shaoran POV**

Estaba en el cuarto del hermano de Cerezo meditando lo que sucedió hace unas horas, aun lo recuerdo bien la hermana gemela de Cerezo realizaba las mismas manías que mi Sakura.

Tal vez ella es Sakura y no su hermana, estoy tan confundido con toda esta situación de las gemelas recuerdo cuando Sakura iba a mi casa a comer siempre tenía esa manía de limpiarse la boca en cada bocado que comía, al igual que tomar el agua constantemente, el cortar la carne en pequeños pedacitos también era una costumbre de Sakura.

No podía dormir pues al cerrar los ojos me venía la imagen de Sakura en mi mente, pero no de la Sakura de hace 10 años no esta nueva Sakura, su pelo color chocolate igual que el mío largo y lacio, sus ojos verdes que brillaban de bajo de esos lentes que portaba.

Suspire al recordar esa sonrisa que me dio cuándo se marcho de la casa de su padre, escucho como alguien abre la puerta del cuarto y veo una sombra de una mujer que se aproxima a mi cama, olfateo su olor y es a cereza.

-Shaoran estas despierto- me dice Cerezo.

-Si aun no puedo conciliar el sueño- ella se mete en mi cama y yo me hago a un lado.

-Shaoran que te pasa- ella se acerca hacia mí y me abraza, porque tenia que ser hombre y sentir tantas sensaciones como ahora.

-Cerezo hoy no- ella me sonríe.

-Tienes miedo de que mi padre nos escuche- ella rie y yo solo me quedo sorprendido.

-No es eso solo- ella me besa con pasión, al principio no quiero corresponderle pero después los deseos me embargan y también la abrazo y profundizo el beso.

De pronto ella se coloca encima de mi y comienza a besar mi pecho con deseo, yo solo acaricio su espalda, sus piernas y su rostro.

-Te prometo no hacer ruido esta noche- me dice y yo la tomo del cuello para besarla mas.

Ella se alza el camisón y me percato de que no trae nada de bajo de este, ella baja mi pantalón y toma mi miembro entre sus manos, sabe que esas caricias me vuelve mas loco, gimo del placer que me está dando a ella le divierte tortúrame pero de igual forma también yo lo hare.

De forma rápida mi pene entra en ella gime del placer que le estoy dando, los movimientos se hacen más rápido y las embestidas también, el ritmo va mas rápido y la giro para que ella quede debajo de mi, le abro el camisón y miro sus senos los cuales les brindo caricias entre mis manos y los lamo con deseo, miro que ella se retuerce del placer que le doy cuando hago eso, el ritmo de nuestros cuerpos se hace más intenso hasta que ya no puedo mas y dejo dentro de ella mi semen.

Nuestra respiración esta entrecortada en ese momento le dijo.

-Sakura- la miro mi mente no sabe porque le dijo eso ella me sonríe.

-Shaoran crees soy ella verdad- no le dijo nada –Sentí que tu no me hacías el amor a mi si no a esa Sakura verdad- me giro y ella antes de salir de la cama y del cuarto me dice.

-Créeme Shaoran esa Sakura ya no existe, la Sakura que estuvo contigo hace 10 años ahora es una mujer que no sepas distinguirla es diferente-.

Eso último me dejo pensando mucho, tenía razón no era Sakura de hace 10 años pero porque mi corazón se arrepiente tanto de haber hecho eso con Cerezo, y aun sigo confundido ella es la niña que conocí en los columpios es la otra.

Al día siguiente no hablamos de lo que sucedió la noche anterior, el desayuno fue muy tranquilo ella no me hablaba salió a hacer ejercicio y al spa dejándome solo en casa bueno no estaba tan solo pues se encontraba conmigo el padre de Cerezo, el cual era muy servicial y le ayude a hacer el postre favorito de Cerezo pero faltaban algunos ingredientes así que el señor Kinomoto me dijo.

-Hijo puedes ir al súper a comprar esto- me dio una lista y salí de la casa con un mapa que me dio el señor Kinomoto para encontrar el dichoso súper, me perdí por una de las calles hasta tuve que pedir ayuda con una señora mayor que me llevo hasta el súper, antes de irse la señora me dio un beso en la cabeza y regalo un dulce.

Fue demasiado chistoso esa acción me recordó mucho a mi abuelita Li, pero bueno entre al súper y comencé a ver donde estaba las cosas que me encargo el señor Kinomoto pero antes de conseguir los ingredientes de la lista mire a una joven que traía un short pequeño de mezclilla, una playera de rayas negras y otra pequeña playera con una cara feliz pintada pero lo que más me sorprendió fue quien era la joven.

Si era la hermana gemela de Cerezo, Sakura la cual tenía unas hermosas piernas o dios en que estaba pensando me acerque a ella y le dije.

-Hola Sakura- ella se sorprendió al verme parado enfrente de ella, traía lentes en sus hermosos ojos verdes.

-Hola- me dijo y miro al frente, sentí su olor a fresa ella estaba mirando los cereales mientras yo escogía algunos que me indicaba la lista del señor Kinomoto.

Ella me miro de nuevo y yo le sonreí, se dio la vuelta y antes de marcharse le dije.

-Espera- ella me miro.

-Dime- me contesto, mis ideas estaba flotando en mi cabeza y no sabía que decirle primero así que me anime a decirlo lo que se venía primero en mi mente.

-Yo solo quiero…que si puedo…-me mordí el labio y ella sonrió y dijo.

-Quieres acercarte a mi no es así señor Li- ella rio y yo me sorprendí.

-Yo… como sabias eso- le pregunte.

-Soy psicóloga y se todo el comportamiento del humano por esa razón de buje eso cuando me miraste- ella sonrió.

-Yo quiero conocerte mejor y poner en orden mi mente y mi corazón- ella me sonrió.

-Es muy raro señor Li- la mire –Para que quiere hacer eso señor Li- baje la cabeza.

-No lo sé tan solo estoy un poco confundido- la mire.

-Necesita un doctor señor Li- ella camino enfrente de mí y me sonrió de forma coqueta –Urgentemente necesita que alguien que lo curen del corazón señor Li- ella sonrió y se fue caminado.

Que alguien me cure del corazón sonreí divertido ya sabía quién me podía ayudar con eso.

**Sakura POV.**

Estaba de buen humos porque simple ya tenia un plan vengarme de mi hermana, reí divertida en le tina del baño salí después del baño y me cambie mi autoestima estaba muy bien así que decidí ponerme unos short cortos y una blusa en rayas negras con una linda cara encima de esta.

Me deje el pelo suelto y salí de mi casa rumbo al súper mercado para comprar la despensa de mi casa, tenía mi lista de los alimentos que iba a comprar, leche, pan, cereal, jabón de baño y de tocador, alimento para perro, etc.

Estaba en el cereal y escogí el de siempre pero me encontré con una persona que no me dejaba de mirar, era Shaoran Li le sonreí y el comenzó a decirme algo muy raro y note que estaba nervioso me percate de lo que me quería decir así que fui más rápida y le dije Quieres acercarte a mi no es así señor Li, el puso cara rara y me dio mucha risa me hacia recordad mucho al Shaoran de hace 10 años, le comente por ultimo que necesitaba un doctor del corazón pensando en que el podría entender lo que le decía pero creo que no le entendió al final.

Me marche con la despensa que necesitaba, al caminar sentí que alguien me venía siguiendo pero al darme la vuelta no había nadie respire tranquilamente y seguí hasta el edificio donde estaba mi departamento busque mis llaves y alguien me aventó contra la pared, escuche la voz de alguien familiar.

-Hola Doctora Sakura- abrí los ojos y era mi molestoso paciente.

-Que haces aquí Rui- respire profundamente y lo mire hacia los ojos sabia que algo me iba a hacer lo sentía en su mirada.

-Querida doctora- me acaricio la cara y yo hice un gestó de desagrado.

-Cuantas veces te tengo que decir que no vengas a mi edificio- el tomo mis muñecas entre sus manos y eso me empezó a doler el agarre.

-Pero yo no puedo vivir sin usted doctora- él se estaba acercando hacia mi rostro y respire profundamente.

-No puedes hacer lo que tienes en mente- lo mire –No puedes dejarte dominar por lo que dice tu corazón- suspire –No puedes hacerlo porque después de cometer eso te arrepentirás después- o dios porque tenía que terapearlo aquí afuera del edificio, no me gustaba dar consultas fuera de mi consultorio.

Rui me soltó y bajo la cabeza, respire de alivio y lo mire de frente y le dije.

-Ve a cas Rui y toma las pastillas que te di- el solo meneo la cabeza y se marcho del edificio sin decir nada me dio mucho miedo que tomara por sorpresa pero bueno sabía que es estaba mal mentalmente y mas que se había obsesionado por mí. Entre a mi casa callada y asustada no tenía a nadie que me cuidara de ese hombre bueno tenia a Kero miro a él y dijo.

-No Kero es demasiado cariñoso con las personas así que tal vez necesite otro perro- Kero me mira con curiosidad y le sonrió, tal vez me escucho.

Después de un tiempo en mi casa salgo para mi trabajo, me coloco mi bata en el consultorio del hospital general de Tokio no hoy no estoy en el consultorio del hospital psiquiátrico.

Empiezo a ver todas mis citas del día de hoy en eso entra mi secretaria.

-Doctora Kinomoto hay un nuevo paciente haya fuera esperando a que lo atienda con urgencia- la miro y le sonrió.

-Hazlo pasar- me coloco mis lentes esperando a que la persona, estoy entretenida viendo mi agenda electrónica que no me percato que alguien entro alzó la mirada y me sorprendo mucho al verlo enfrente de mí.

-Que hace aquí señor Li- el me sonríe.

-Si tienes razón necesito un doctor para que me cure esta locura que estoy viendo en estos momentos con dos gemelas- lo miro con sorpresa.

-Yo…no puedo- le dijo me levantó de mi silla y me acerco a él –Por favor se puede ir- el me tomo de la cintura y lo miro con sorpresa por la acción que hiso.

-No me voy porque el día de hoy voy hacer su paciente Doctora Kinomoto.

Lo miro sin entender lo que me estaba sucediendo, mi corazón late muy rápido cuando esta cerca de él y esa mirada que tenia, su sonrisa en esos hermosos labios y por fin mi mente se da cuenta de lo que dijo Shaoran Li.

Va hacer mi paciente.

**Sakura Li 23:**

**Hola les dejo otro capítulo más….perdón por la tardanza….pero he tenido mucho trabajo que me absorbe completamente pero me doy tiempo de analizar cada historia y cada capítulo…pronto actualizare mis demás historias y mas la de amor de vampiros que hay sorpresa igual que esta… por favor si pueden contestar a esa preguntas se los agradecería mucho para saber que les gusta o que no, sugerencias son buenas.**

**-¿Cuál será el plan de Sakura para vengarse de su hermana gemela?**

**-Les gusta que Shaoran tenga una relación intima con la hermana gemela de Sakura.**

**-Que les parece la nueva actitud de Sakura, tiene que ser más fría con Shaoran o más atrevida…**

**-Creen que Sakura necesite de un galán que le haga la competencia a Shaoran, si es SI como deberá ser dijo para que le de CELOS a Shaoran jojojojojo…espero sus respuestas.**

**Bueno espero que les guste mucho esta…que hará ahora Sakura con Shaoran como paciente…jejeje lo atenderá o no…nos vemos.**


	7. Chapter 7

**1. Los personajes de SCC pertenecen al Grupo Clamp.**

**2. Disculpa por algunas faltas de ortografía.**

**Capitulo 7**

**Mi ángel de amor**

**Sakura POV**

Desde hace un mes que estoy atendiendo a Shaoran en mi consultorio, la verdad no quería pero el insistió que no tenía nada de malo en que lo escuchara así que olvide mis sentimientos por él y me comporte como una profesional.

La verdad que Shaoran tenía tanta confusión en sus cabeza el de encontrar a dos mujeres iguales cuando el solo conoció a una, me conto como era su vida sin ese amor que tanto ama y que ahora estaba tan confundido al no saber a cuál de las dos pertenece ese amor.

Siempre que se iba me sonreía con alegría y tomaba mi mano para decirme.

-Gracias por escucharme Sakura- bajaba la mirada sonrojada por lo que me decía.

En estos momentos estoy en mi despacho sin saber qué hacer con esta situación decirle la verdad o hasta que él se dé cuenta que yo soy de quien esta enamorado, suspiró de resignación de no saber que decir como una profesional le decía que tenía que seguir adelanté y que el mismo encontrara todas las respuestas de aquellos recuerdos.

Mire hacia la ventana ya era de noche el cielo estaba tan obscuro pero en lo alto brillaban las estrellas y la luna, recordé que un día en casa de los Li me quede hasta muy tarde porque no quería llegar a casa temprano ese día la verdad es que nadie me esperaba a mí y con los Li me sentía como en un hogar, salí al balcón y mire la noche era como está la obscuridad iluminada por las estrellas y la luna a mi lado estaba Shaoran sonriendo conmigo en esa noche tan especial.

Después de aquel recuerdo mis ojos se llenaron de lagrimas y mire mi reflejo en la ventana sin darme cuenta no estaba sola a mi lado estaba mi mejor amigo Yamazaki.

-Que tienes Sakura- me gire y lo abrace fuertemente.

-Nada- le dije entre lagrimas –Solo abrázame- le pedí y él me abrazo con mucho amor.

-Tranquila Sakura aquí está tu angelito- sonreí ante el comentario.

Si Yamazaki era mi mejor amigo, mi colega, mi consejero, mi pañuelo de lágrimas y mi ángel guardián después de que se fue Shaoran de Japón Yamazaki llego a mi vida como caído del cielo pues él me encontró en una situación un poco desagradable pues mi hermana gemela entraría a una escuela y que ya podía salir de casa sola, Yamazaki siempre la hacía reír por algunas cosas que se le ocurría en la escuela siempre estaba a su lado, siempre lo estaba y más cuando su hermana le quito a su amigos claro menos él.

Yamzaki siempre le cumplía cada capricho que se le ocurría, nunca se sintió triste pero cuando lo recordaba sí.

-Es mejor irme a casa- le dije con la cabeza hacia abajo.

-Está bien vamos a casa- el tomo mi mentón con su debo hasta mirarlo de frente tenía una hermosa sonrisa en sus labios.

-Pero tu invitas la pizza- le dije sonriendo.

-Bien yo la invito pero tú me dejaras estar a tu lado- sonríe y lo volví abrazar.

Salimos del consultorio y nos dirigimos a mi casa, él también vivía en el mismo edificio que yo así que no había problemas si él se quedaba en mi casa.

El vivía solo sus padres estaban en Australia y cuando me sentía sola él siempre me acompañaba en mi casa claro el dormía en el sofá a lado de Kero.

Cuando llegamos el pido la pizza por teléfono y escogió una película para ver claro que estaba complemente prohibido escoger una de terror, eligió una de comedia y humor estaba sentado en el sofá viendo la película mientras yo ponía la mesa para cenar.

-Yamazaki quieres de postre tarta de manzana- él se voltio a verme, sonrió de lado.

-Sí pero después de la pizza- ya estaba todo listo para cenar en eso sonó el timbré y fui a ver si era el repartidor de pizza, cuando abrí la puerta me quede sorprendida al ver quien era él que estaba enfrente de mí.

-Hola hermanita- era mi hermana gemela Nadeshiko la cual traía un nuevo color de tiente en su pelo este era color rubio como dorado.

-Que es lo que quieres- le dije un poco molesta.

-Sé lo que haces Sakura- sonrió –No me lo quitaras- rio divertida.

-No sé de que hablas- la mire con odio.

-A no sé que mi Shaoran va a tu consultorio- me miraba enojada –No si lo tratas eso no me interesa, solo no te vuelvas a cercarle- me empujo hacia a tras casi caigo si no es porque atrás de mi estaba Yamazaki.

-Eres una arpía- dijo Yamazaki.

-Y tu idiota- sonrío –No te das cuenta que ella nunca te amara- rio.

-Entre Sakura y yo no hay nada de eso que tu cabeza tonta imagina- ella sonrío de lado.

-No te acerques a Shaoran hermanita- me sonrío con maldad y se giro.

Estaba en shock pues no sabía que decirle en ese momento, Yamazaki tomo mi mano y cerró la puerta.

-Sakura no le hagas caso a esa arpía- me sonrío.

-Está bien- de repente sonó el timbre.

-Esa debe ser la pizza- el recibió la pizza y cenamos sin comentar lo que paso con mi hermana terminamos de ver la película y era la hora de dormir el se acomodo en el sofá y me dijo.

-Hey pequeña dame una buena cobija porque este Kero me la arrebata- miro al podre de kero que esta de malas.

-Pero si él tiene su propia cobija y cama- le dijo señalando el lugar donde duerme Kero.

-Ya lo sé- se acurruco mas en el sofá, le di la cobija y él me sonrío.

-Buenas noches Yamazaki- le di un beso en la cabeza.

-Buenas noches Sakura- sonreí y fui a mi habitación para dormir también, antes de pagar la lámpara de noche saque una foto de Shaoran cuando tenía 13 años antes de irse me la dio lo mire por un rato y la acomode cerca de mi me quede completamente dormida.

En mis sueños recordaba aquel día que grabo nuestras iniciales en el árbol de aquel parque, también recordaba las citas que tenia cuando me decía que estaba enamorado de aquella mujer lo mucho que la amaba y lo confundido que estaba, entre sueños lo llamaba pero no venia.

-Shaoran- decía y a lo lejos escuche.

-Te amo Sakura.

-Yo también te amo Shaoran- le decía para que el me oyera.

Mientras tanto en la sala un joven de pelo negro no podida dormir en incomodo sofá de Sakura, no quería irse a su casa pues él sentía que Sakura necesitaba compañía y no se sintiera sola.

El joven daba vueltas en el sofá hasta que escucho un sonido muy raro en el cuarto de Sakura el se levanto y fue a ver si ella estaba bien, cuando la vio acostada en su cama y a lado de ella la foto del tormento de hace 10 años.

La castaña tenía una pesadilla y llamaba a joven de la foto, el joven que la estaba mirando sentía algo especial por ella no sabía como se había enamorado de su mejor amiga.

Siempre la protegía de algunos chicos que se querían propasar con ella, siempre estaba a su lado escuchándola hablar del gran amor que dejo ir, siempre estuvo con ella en los momentos malos y buenos como los mejore amigos que eran.

El se acerco a ella y susurro lo que tanto anhelaba decirle de frente.

-Te amo Sakura- en no se atrevía decírselo de frente y menos cuando estuviera despierta.

Se alejo cuando ella le dijo.

-Yo también te amo Shaoran- el joven salió de la habitación de la castaña con la cabeza abajo y se volvió a acomodar en el sofá, era verdad ella estaba perdidamente enamorada de aquel joven chino ya no tenia posibilidades de declararle el amor que siente él por ella.

Temprano Sakura sintió un rico aroma a pastel horneado se levanto de la cama para ver que estaba asiendo su amigo en la cocina, lo vio que estaba discutiendo con Kero.

-No Kero no hagas eso- decía con desagrado el joven.

-Y bien como pasaste la noche- Sakura se acerco al joven quien la miro con una sonrisa.

-Bien- y siguió con lo que estaba haciendo.

-Y que desayunaremos- él le enseño lo que iban a desayunar. –Todo lo hiciste tu- miro con sorpresa la mesa donde había pan, fruta, jugo y leche.

-Si- digo con orgullo el joven –Ya sabes que yo sé preparar todo eso y más- dijo sonriendo.

Los dos se sentaron en la mesa y antes de desayunar sonó le timbré.

-Voy yo Sakura- dijo el joven levantándose de la silla.

El joven abrió la puerta y se quedo mirando a la persona que está enfrente sin decir ninguna palabra.

-Esta Sakura- dijo Shaoran.

-Si ella esta…- la castaña le dijo.

-Quien es Yamazaki- miro a Shaoran con sorpresa.

-Sakura- los miro a los dos con pijama frunció en ceño y miro a al joven con enojo.

-Que sorpresa- dijo Sakura feliz.

-Puedo pasar o interrumpo algo- dijo con enojo Shaoran.

-Que- dijeron ambos chicos.

-Ella es mi mejor amiga- dijo el joven –Y deberías buscar pruebas para quitarte esa confusión que tienes en la cabeza y darte cuenta de…- lo interrumpió Sakura.

-Yamazaki no sigas- ella le dolía lo que estaba sucediendo con Shaoran y su hermana.

-Porque lo dice- pregunto Shaoran.

-Bueno-el joven dijo y cuando miro a Sakura molesta se cayó y fue hasta la mesa para seguir con su desayuno.

-Vamos a fuera un momento- dijo Shaoran.

Sakura le dijo al joven que no tardaba mucho que continuara con el desayuno, afuera en el pasillo Shaoran la miraba y ella le dijo.

-No me veas así dime que sucede- él se empezó a cercar a ella y la pego a la pared.

-Ya encontrado diferencias entre ustedes- Sakura se mordió el labio.

-No entiendo- el se acerco más ella.

-No importa estoy seguro que tu eres la Sakura de la que me enamore cuando era niño- Sakura miro hacia un lado.

-No se dé que hablas- no lo miro a los ojos.

-Quieres seguir fingiendo que no lo eres- tomo del mentón de la castaña para que lo viera a los ojos –Sakura Kinomoto- el sonrío de lado.

-No tienes pruebas- digo ella se mordiendo los labios.

-Me confundes- sonrío.

-Basta ya no quiero seguir con esto- la castaña lo empujo.

-Solo dame un mes para volverte enamorar y sabremos si eres mi Sakura o no- la tomo de la mano y la jalo hacia su cuerpo donde ya la tenía pegada a él.

Le dio un beso en los labios solo un pequeño rose y ella estaba muy sorprendida.

-Te enamoras de mi- dijo Shaoran soltándola –Y ya no me trates como un paciente- le sonrío y el bajo por el ascensor sin decirle nada.

Dejándola sorprendida por el beso que le dio ella se toco los labios sin saber si era verdad lo que había sucedido en estos momento lo había tenido tan cerca y no era un sueño mas que había tenido estos últimos meses.

Sonrió al sentir sus labios al palpitar de la emoción que le dio aquel beso, un beso de un **Ángel del amor**.

****************************************Continuara*****************************

**Sakura li23:**

**Espero les guste este capítulo…..sé que es muy raro esa pareja (Yamazaki y Sakura) no se me dio curiosidad de saber si los podía juntar jejeje….no sé qué les parece ustedes esa parejita fue algo súper loco que me paso por mi cabeza y quería ver si era de su agrado espero que si (dios dame fuerzas para aguantar los tomatazos)jejejeje…bueno creo que Shaoran tendrá un gran rival….**

**Saludos y nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo….**


	8. Chapter 8

**1.-los personajes de card captor le pertenece a CLAMP**

**2.- una disculpa por algunas faltas de ortografía.**

**Capitulo 8**

**El dulce beso del amor**

**Shaoran POV**

En estos últimos meses que había paso en Japón me sentía tan confundido porque Cerezo estaba completamente cambiada era otra persona, siempre estaba ocupada en algún desfile, en algún comercial pero sobre todo me ignoraba cuando estaba con ella.

Porque era así ella si se supone que era la niña de la cual me enamore cuando tenía 5 años porque ahora su desprecio era tan malo, mis padres ya venían en camino junto con mis hermanas por la razón que le conté que Cerezo tenía una hermana gemela que resulta ser Sakura.

Ya se imaginaran el caos y la revoltura de palabras que hubo por teléfono con mi familia ninguno me creía así que ellos vendrían a Japón para comprobar mis palabras, estuve en terapia con Sakura lo cual aliviaba el peso que tenía en mis hombros, me sentía tan bien estado a su lado era un sensación muy agradable demasiado agradable porque era un sentimiento que no lo había tenido desde que me fui de Japón hace 10 años.

En todo el tiempo que estuve en las consultas de con Sakura me di cuenta de sus gestos, su forma de tomar algunas cosas me daba cuenta que ella era la niña de hace 10 años y ahora platicando con mis hermanas me di cuenta de que Cerezo no era mi Sakura que había sido un error una mentira.

-Hermano esa mujer no puede ser Sakurita- dijo mi hermana mayor Shiefa.

-Si es verdad Sakurita es muy dulce y no tan amarga como esa mujer- dijo mi segunda hermana Futtie.

-Esa mujer se le nota que es muy engreída y mala- dijo mi tercera hermana Fanren.

-Esa mujer definitivamente no es Sakura, tienes que termina esta relación y saber quién es la verdadera Sakura, hermanito- me dijo mi hermana menor Feimei.

Todas ellas y mi madre estaba de acuerdo a que terminara mi relación con la modelo Cerezo y que buscar a la verdadera dueña de mi corazón aunque no tenia que buscar porque durante estos meses me di cuenta de que había algo de sentimientos por una sola persona y era la gemela de Cerezo.

Estaba decidido en saber si Sakura era la niña de la que me enamore así que la busque en su departamento y para mi sorpresa estaba con un colega, ya lo había visto en los consultorios era Psiquiatra pero ese hombre veía con otros ojos a Sakura pero no importaba porque yo la iba a enamorar.

Así espere el fin de semana para salir con ella, no quería pero después de tanto rogar ella acepto ir conmigo se veía hermosa con ese jumper, playera en rosa y sombrero tejido se veía muy hermosa me recordaba tanto a cuándo era una niña.

Y aun más hermosa porque tenía el pelo de color chocolate igual que el mío, yo iba con jeans y playera negra la tome de la mano y ella se sonrojo llegamos al parque de diversiones de la ciudad de Tomoeda.

Le compre un algodón de dulce, subimos a los juegos ella estaba muy feliz me hiso recordar cuando éramos niños siempre nos divertíamos, después de un rato Sakura me tomo de la mano y se jalo hasta la rueda de la fortuna.

Ella miraba por la ventanilla todo la ciudad como una niña pequeña reía mucho de cómo se veía la gente.

-Esto es muy hermoso- dijo feliz.

-Sí lo es- me acomode mejor en el asiento de enfrente y no dejaba de mirarla, definitivamente era ella mi Sakura tan solo tenía que dar un paso más para saber si era ella o no pero todo lo que está pasando en este día era inolvidable.

-Porque tanto me miras- me dijo muy sonrojada.

-Porque era hermosa Sakura- ella se mordió el labio y tome sus manos entre la mías.

-Si se entera mi hermana no le gustara- reí un poco.

-A ella no le importo- la mire y ella estaba sorprendida.

-Como lo sabes- me acerque más ella y tome su rostro en mis manos.

-Porque ella no es la Sakura de la que me enamore- sentía su aliento en mis labios y la acerque más a mí, un pequeño rose en sus labios me hiso sentir tantas emociones de una adolecente ella cerró los ojos y la imite. Bese esos hermosos labios color rosa, tan suave, tan dulces como el algodón de dulce que había comido hace un rato, profundice mas el beso y ella coloco sus manos en mi pecho tratando de que parara pero no lo hice quería mas de ella.

-Shaoran no para- me dijo entre jadeos, la mire con el ceño fruncido.

-Porque- le dije un poco molesto.

-Yo no podemos tu eres el novio de mi hermana- ella se quería alejar pero la tome de la mano y ella me miro sorprendida.

-Porque sigues insistiendo que yo estoy enamorado de tu hermana, si mis sentimientos siempre te han pertenecido a ti- la mire con enojo –Porque pretendes hacerme mas daño del que ya me has hecho dime porque si yo se que tu ere mi Sakura, la Sakura que amo desde que éramos niños, la Sakura que le iba a confesar mis sentimientos antes de regresar a casa- ella bajo la mirada, deje sus manos y cuando paro el juego salí sin decir nada estaba muy molesto porque siempre quería jugar con mis sentimientos igual a su hermana.

Escuche mi nombre y no mire a tras ahora yo que quería hacerla sufrir, sentí como alguien me jalaba.

-Tú no sabes por todo lo que pase por tu ausencia- mire a Sakura un poco agitaba-Tú no sabes las lagrimas que derrame a no saber de ti, tantas lagrimas de saber que estabas con ella- bajo la mirada y las lagrimas llegaban.

-Y yo no sufrí al saber que me mentiste tenias una hermana gemela- le dije frustrado –Nunca me lo dijiste Sakura porque- la tome ella lloraba.

-Porque yo quería que me quisieran por mí no por otra- se seco las lagrimas –No te lo dije porque sabía que ella me quitaría tu cariño y no te quería perder, porque así era en ese entonces cuando la gente conocía a la enferma de mi hermana se encariñaba de ella, mi padre la amaba y a mí no, mi hermano la protegía a mi no, el único que me quería eras tú y tu Familia- la abrace y ella lloro.

-No importa Sakura yo te sigo amando, nunca ha cambiado ese sentimiento- la pegue mas a mi cuerpo y ella calmo las lagrimas.

-Siento mucho haberte hecho daño tan solo quería que vieras como es realmente mi hermana, en algún momento sentí que te perdía- la mire sus hermosos ojos color verde jade estaban rojos y me sentí tan mal por haberla puesto así.

Me acerque más a ella y la bese con mucha pasión, deseos porque la amaba con todo mi corazón, sus labios aun sabia a dulce del algodón que había comido.

-Toma- le di un pañuelo y ella sonrió.

-Yo tengo uno- me mostro el pañuelo que le había dado cuando era una niña de 5 años, con eso sabia que ella era mi Sakura me acerque a ella y la bese en sus hermosos labios.

Nos tomamos la mano y nos fuimos al parque donde la conocí la primera vez, donde habíamos grabado nuestros nombres en un árbol.

Ella me guio hasta el árbol donde estaba nuestras iniciales, ella sonrió y la tome entre mis brazos.

-Le había comentado a tu hermana del nuestro lugar y ella nunca quiso venir- ella sonrió –Ella no sabía en qué parque te conocí y mucho menos sabia el árbol donde habíamos grabado nuestras iniciales- la bese y ella gimió.

-Porque ella no es Sakura- me dijo feliz y la abrace con mucho amor.

La lleve a mi casa donde mis hermanas la abrazaron con mucho amor, mis padres también y mi madre que ya conocía a la hermana gemela de Sakura le sonrió y le dio muchos besos.

-Mi niña hermosa qué bueno que estés aquí- Sakura se sonrojo –Yo sabía que esa chica no era Sakura- mi madre la tomo de la mano y la sentó.

-Yo lo siento mucho por la confusión – Sakura me miro y me sonrió.

-No importa ya – dijo Shiefa- Lo importante aquí es que esa hermana tuya no se vuelva a cercar a ustedes- dijo enojada.

-Yo tengo que hablar con ella y explicar todo- dijo Sakura.

-Yo también tengo que decirle algo- tome mi cel. y le mande un mensaje donde decía que teníamos que hablar y ella contesto "que es lo que quieres", respondí que era urgente hablar de lo nuestro, un mensaje de cerezo "si hablemos después".

Mire a Sakura con una sonrisa.

-No hayas terminado con ella por mensaje- me miro seria.

-No le dije que teníamos que hablar- la mire y la abrace –Además no tiene nada de malo ya que ella no es mi Sakura- Sakura se puso más seria.

-No Shaoran ya habíamos hablado de los sentimientos de las demás personas aunque- suspiro –Se lo merece pero aun así no es bueno es mejor decirlo de frente.

Esa noche cenamos como en los viejos tiempos, mis hermanas se despidieron de Sakura con abrazos y besos, mis padres igual.

Antes de ingresar a su casa la volví a besar en el elevador y cuando se abrió este estaba parada Cerezo enfrente de nosotros.

-Cerezo- le dije y ella frunció el ceño.

-Cómo es posible hermana que me hayas robado el novio…la mire con sorpresa.

**Cerezo POV**

Estos últimos días Shaoran estaba muy raro pues iba a las consultas con Sakura, de algún modo todo se estaba yendo de mis manos y es que él estaba descubriendo todo los momento con mi hermana.

No podía hacer mucho ya que tenía mucho trabajo, me estaba aburriendo ya que siempre me decía que si me acordaba de esto, de aquel y de ese momento no sabía que decirle era mejor mantenerme alejada aunque era una estrategia mala.

Por las noches me sentía tan sola porque era bueno en la cama no lo dudaba, ahora me asía falta betuno hasta que llego Shaen Clow que me hacia mucha compañía en mi cama bueno cuando no tenía mucho trabajo nos divertíamos un rato.

Hoy recibí unos mensajes de Shaoran diciendo que teníamos que hablar eso no se oía muy bien, fui a buscar a mi hermanita y no la encontré sentí un presentimiento que ellos dos estaban juntos.

Me iba a ir a mi casa y justo cuando el elevador se abrió allí estaba los dos dándose un beso, los mire con odio.

Tenía que dar fin a esto así que me hice la victima ante él, no sabía lo que le esperaba a ambos.

"**ESTO ME LA PAGARAS HERMANITA"….**

************************************Continuará*********************

**Sakurali23: espero les guste mucho este capítulo nuevo…en el siguiente habrá muchas sorpresas…nos vemos en el próximo…**


	9. Chapter 9

**1.-Los personajes de card captor le pertenece a CLAMP**

**2.- Una disculpa por algunas faltas de ortografía.**

**Capitulo 9**

**La venganza de Cerezo**

**Cerezo POV**

Estaba en el sillón tomando un poco de vino de lo que había visto hace un rato, mi hermana con Li Shaoran besándose cuando los mire sentí muchos deseos de matar a mi hermanita por haberme robado a mi novio.

Tenía que hacer algo para vengarme de Sakura, desde que éramos niñas siempre le tuve mucha envidia pues ella siempre estuvo muy buena salud mientras yo estuve enferma en mi casa nunca tuve una vida normal como ella y cuando me sentí mejor tuve por objetivo quitarle todo lo que ella había tenido durante este tiempo.

Y lo logre le quite a sus amigos y más a su mejor amiga Tomoyo, le quite el cariño de mi padre y hermano, también su sueño de ser modelo como nuestra madre y ahora ella me había quitado lo que yo mas amaba Li Shaoran.

-Sakura nunca desvistes acercarte a Li Shaoran- sonreí pues ya tenía en mente mi venganza. Deje el vino en la mesa y tome mi celular para llamarle a un amigo que me ayudaría a que mi venganza fuera un hecho.

-Hola necesito que me ayudes en un trabajito- mi amigo siempre me ayudado de desarme de algunos estorbos en mi vida como ejemplo algunas modelitos que me estorbaban en mi camino para ser la mejor modelo.

Termine mi llamada y sonreí con satisfacción pues todo estaba listo para que pagara mi hermanita.

-Disfruta tus últimos días Sakura porque serán los últimos.

Antes de irme a descansar escribí en mi diario mi plan para vengarme de mi hermana, mañana seria un hermoso día.

Al despertar acomode mis cosas para salir del departamento en el que vivía, subí al auto y mi celular sonó mire quien era.

-Shen Clow- a page mi celular la verdad es que no quería hablar con él.

Me dirigí la estética de mi amigo, cuando lo vi sonreí y él me dijo.

-Está todo listo mi querida Cerezo- sonreí.

Me senté en una silla y mi amigo corto mi pelo en puntas, me hiso un copete en puntas.

-Traes la medalla- me pregunto y saque la medalla se la entregue en sus manos –Mi asistente ira a realizar la copia solo dime que cambiar- sonríe.

Le di un papelito en donde estaba escrito lo que debía decir la medalla, mire a un lado allí estaba el tinte en color chocolate el cual fue puesto en mi pelo.

Mi amigo acomodo mi pelo y me mire al espejo de verdad me parecía a mi hermanita sonreí con satisfacción.

-Toma Cerezo- me dio unos lentes que mi hermana usaba.

-Como me veo- le dije a mi amigo y sonrió.

-Hermosa, mucho más hermosa que tu hermana- reí ante el comentario de mi amigo.

-Eres el mejor- lo abrace y le di un beso.

-Toma la ropa y claro la medalla- tome las cosas.

Cambie mi ropa y salí del salón tenía que hacer una prueba ante mi cambio pero antes de ir a mi destino pare para comprar algo en una panadería, compre un pastel para llevárselo a mi padre.

Cuando salí de la panadería alguien me detuvo.

-Sakura- me dijo un hombre con una bata de doctor.

-Yo…- me mordí el labio.

-No iras al consultorio- me dijo y yo lo mire al parecer si dio resultado mi cambio y me parecía mucho a mi hermana.

-No aun tengo que hacer algo- sonrió y él me miro extraño.

-Sakura- se acerco a mí y yo me aleje pues sentía que me descubriría.

-Si- el sonrió.

-Está bien a donde iras- me pregunto.

-Voy a ver a mi padre- el me miro sorprendido.

-Está bien nos vemos en el consultorio- sonrió y se marcho dejándome asustada pues no sabía quién era ese hombre.

Subí a mi auto y me dirigí hasta la casa de mi padre toque y él me abrió.

-Sakura- me dijo y sonreí, entre a la casa.

-Padre- le dije y él sonrió.

-Que te trae por aquí Sakura- le entregue el pastel que le había traído y el miro –Nunca habías vuelto a traer el pastel no desde que te fuiste a vivir sola- él se sentó en el sillón.

-Padre no le gusta- le dije y me miro.

-Porque- me miro y sonreí.

-A usted le gusta mucho ese pastel- lo mire.

-Sí pero porque ahora me lo traes- el de verdad estaba muy confundido.

-Porque acaso no puedo darte un obsequio- cruce mis brazos en verdad me salía muy bien actuar como mi hermana –O es que Nadeshiko te lo prohibió- el me miro.

-Oh claro que no Sakura porque siempre tienes que involucrar a tu hermana en esto- el bajo la mirada.

-En verdad odio a mi hermana-le dije.

-Sakura por favor- lo mire seria estaba funcionando mi padre no sabía quién era en realidad.

-Es la verdad padre nunca dese ser gemela de ella y más aun enferma- el me miro raro –Es verdad o no mi hermana ocasiono todo esto- lo mire.

-Siempre estuve con ella porque era mi responsabilidad- el bajo la cabeza –Desde que murió tu madre yo fui el responsable de tu hermana- lo mire con enojo.

-Y porque padre- el me miro.

-Tu madre y yo nunca pensamos en tener gemelas- no dejaba de mirarlo –Deseábamos tener una hija pero no dos y cuando nacieron las dos nos sorprendió mucho- el bajo la cabeza –Tu hermana nació débil y enferma tenia la misa enfermedad que tu madre- lo mire.

-Y solo vistes por ella- lo mire con oído.

-Si porque al final era mi hija- me miro –Se que te hice mucho daño Sakura pero entiende tu hermana no le quedara mucho tiempo de vida y por eso hice todo esto- el estaba llorando.

-Que tenias lastima por ella- el me miro con lagrimas en los ojos.

-No- lloro cuando lo dijo.

-Mentiroso- le dije –De verdad eres un mentiroso padre- sonríe.

-Que sucede Sakura- me pregunto.

-Es que de verdad eres un idiota- el me miro con sorpresa –Y te dices ser nuestro padre si no sabes distinguir quien es quien- lo mire con odio me acerque a él.

-No eres Sakura, Nadeshiko- sonreí.

-Si padre- el estaba aun sentado en el sillón puse mis manos en el borde y le dije –Nunca tuve amor por ti siempre supe que no me querías y que solo me cuidabas porque mi madre te lo pido, también sabia que pronto moriré pero sabes no tengo miedo- sonreí.

-Nadeshiko- sonríe divertida al ver su cara de asustado.

-Sabes padre en verdad oído a Sakura- reí –Yo le quite todo a ella y ahora ella me quito lo que es mío- sonríe –Pronto pagara por arrebatarme lo que es mío así tenga que matarla- reí y me levante de aquella posición, mi padre me miro con mucho miedo.

-Nadeshiko- reí y le dije por ultimo.

-Que disfrutes tu pastel padre- me dirigí a la puesta y sentí que alguien me detenía.

-Nadeshiko no te vayas- quite su mano de mi brazo y lo empuje se golpeo con una mesa que estaba cerca, mire que tenía sangre en la cabeza y salí asustada.

Salí de la casa apurada me sentía con mucho miedo pues había hecho algo malo, espere un poco para ver si mi padre salía a detenerme pero no lo hiso y eso me asusto mas.

Al llegar a mi departamento estaba muy asustada por que tal vez había matado a mi padre, llore por todo lo que me había dicho y lo que hice en eso sonó mi teléfono y tuve miedo de contestar.

No sabía qué hacer ahora.

**Sakura POV**

Me sentía un poco angustiada algo malo estaba por suceder siempre lo sentía cuando algo malo le pasaba a mi hermana, estaba esperando a Shaoran a que llegara por mi para irme a trabajar.

En eso sonó el timbre y abrí la puerta allí estaba él mirándome con sus hermosos ojos color ámbar, se acerco a mi y me dio un beso en mis labios.

-Shaoran- le dije un poco apenada.

-Que sucede Sakura- me abrazo y suspire.

-Estoy algo nerviosa como si algo va a suceder- le dije abrazándolo en camino con migo hasta llegar al sofá.

-Sakura no pasara nada- tomo mi manos y me sonrió.

-Está bien voy por mis cosas para ir a la clínica- me levante del sofá y Kero se acerco a Shaoran el cual acariciaba con mucho amor.

-Qué lindo perrito tienes Sakura- me dijo mientras le acariciaba la cabeza a Kero.

-Creo que le gustas- me reí cuando me miro.

-Si igual que su dueña- me mordí el labio y el dio una carcajada se estaba burlando de mi y de la cara que puse cuando me lo dijo.

-Bien vámonos- Shaoran tomo mi mano y antes de salir me despedí de Kero.

-Nos vemos después Kero- dijo Shaoran y salimos del departamento estar con Shaoran era muy bueno pues siempre me hacia sentir bien y siempre me hacía que me sonrojara ante sus comentarios.

Me llevo hasta el consultorio donde antes de irse me dio un beso muy apasionado en mis labios dejándome flotar en el cielo me dijo.

-Nos vemos al rato para ir a comer- me guiño un ojo y se subió a su carro dejándome allí parada aun atontada por aquel beso. Entre a la clínica suspirando de aquel beso y sonreí como una enamorada.

-Sakura- mire a Yamazaki que me miraba molesto.

-Hola- le dije dándole una sonrisa.

-Pensé que ibas a estar con tu padre- me dijo y lo mire raro.

-Yo con mi padre- le dije y se acerco a mí.

-Si te ve en la panadería- mene la cabeza en negación.

-No fui a la panadería esta mañana- el me miro.

-No si te ve- me quede pensando un momento tal vez fue ella, algunas veces mi hermana me imitaba y se hacia pasar por mi pero a tal grado de parecerse a mi no lo creo pues ella traía otro color de pelo.

-No…-me interrumpió el sonido de mi celular mire la pantalla y ve el nombre de mi hermano.

-Hola Touya que sucede- le dije y él me contesto algo preocupado.

_-Nuestro padre se encuentra en el hospital algo le paso necesito que vengas-_ me dijo y yo me quede quieta.

-Voy para el hospital- colgué y Yamazaki me dijo.

-Sakura sucedió algo- me quede quieta y pensé tantas cosas tan mal que le sucediera mi padre.

-Mi padre está en el hospital y me necesita- le dije y él me tomo del brazo y me dijo.

-Bien vamos juntos al hospital- me llevo en su carro al hospital donde encontré a mi hermano y le pregunte por la salud de mi padre.

-Al parecer se tropezó y cayó- me miro –Lo encontraron los vecinos en la puerta principal tiene un leve golpe en la cabeza pero estará bien- me abrazo y me dijo –Si quieres puedes ver a papá- asentí y entre a donde se encontraba mi padre que tenía en su cabeza una venda.

Me acerque a él y tome su mano las lagrimas salían por mis ojos, yo amaba mucho a mi padre aunque él no me quería ya.

-Padre- bese su mano, verlo así me ponía muy triste.

-Sakura- me dijo mi hermano –él estará bien no te preocupes- me dio un pañuelo para secarme las lagrimas.

-Donde esta ella- le pregunte a mi hermano.

-Ella no contesta el celular- me dijo y lo mire.

-Ya veo- le dije levantándome del piso –Y ella dice que lo ama mucho- seque mis lagrimas y mire a mi hermano.

-Mi padre nos ama a los tres por igual Sakura- lo mire y sonreí.

-Si claro- iba a salir de la habitación pero mi hermano me detuvo.

-Nunca lo dudes Sakura- mire a mi hermano molesto –Nadeshiko esta enferma y ella morirá- me solté de él.

-Y por esa razón tengo que soportarla- el bajo la cabeza.

-No es el momento de discutirlo Sakura- me di la vuelta y antes de salir le dije.

-Pues esta vez no me dejare que me quite lo que es mío- lo mire algo molesta.

Lo bueno es que tenía a mi lado a Shaoran que siempre estaba conmigo en los momentos más difíciles de mi vida, pasaron unas semanas y mi padre se recupero de aquél golpe pero no lo visitaba pues tenía algo de trabajo y Shaoran también me lo impedía.

Mi hermana estaba de viaje y por esa razón ella no estaba aquel día del accidente así que no la había visto, Shaoran había terminado su relación con mi hermana y quería anunciar nuestro compromiso con su familia que estaba muy feliz por la noticia.

Esta noche estaba preparándome para ir a mi encuentro con la familia Li, me había puesto un vestido en color verde, zapatos bajitos y del mismo color, mi medalla que mi madre me había dado cuando era una niña era igual al de mi hermana con la diferencia del nombre tome mi abrigo y antes de salí del departamento Kero se puso enfrente de la puerta y no me dejaba salir.

-Kero hazte a un lado- le dije un poco molesta y salí del departamento.

Subí a mi carro y antes de arrancar mire alguien que estaba enfrente de mí era mi hermana.

-Sakura- me dijo con una sonrisa burlona.

Se acerco a mi carro y se subió al carro.

-Bájate ahora- le dije un poco molesta esta vez no me dejaría que me manipulara.

-No hermanita- de su bolsa saco un arma y me apunto con ella –Que esperas arranca el carro- me dijo.

-Nadeshiko- le dije y ella sonrió con burla.

-Todavía no te matare hermanita- ella se parecía a mi traía el mismo corte, el mismo color de pelo a diferencia del vestido que era verde azul –Tu destino será muy cruel hermanita- estaba manejando a donde ella me había dicho.

-Que me harás Nadeshiko- la miraba –Porque lo haces- le dije y ella rio.

-Porque no voy a dejarte que seas feliz con el hombre yo amo- sonrió con maldad.

-Mi padre- ella me miro.

-Nuestro estúpido padre nunca me quiso- suspiro y con el arma me apunto en la sien de la cabeza –Nunca me quiso Sakura, él solo estaba cumpliendo con su promesa- rio con maldad.

-Eso no es verdad- ella bajo el arma –El nos quiere a los tres por igual- se rio mas de mis palabras.

-No lo creo- suspiro –Si así fuera nunca me hubiera dejado morir hubiera luchando hasta el final y no lo hiso- dijo con rabia.

-Nadeshiko- le dije.

-Y tu hermanita me quitaste lo único que yo amaba en este mundo- me acaricio mi cara.

-Nadeshiko deja ya el rencor no nos levara a nada- ella rio.

-Si nos llevara a algo hermanita- sonrió –A tu muerte- rio.

-Él era mío desde el inicio y tu lo sabías- me miro y sonrió.

-Si lo sé hermanita pero de vedad me enamore de Shaoran Li- sonrió con maldad –Pero si no es para mí tampoco es para ti hermanita- rio.

-Estas mal- le dije y detuve el carro ella saco el arma de nuevo y la mire-Vamos que esperas mátame ya- le dije y ella sonrió.

-No aquí no- me miro con enojo.

-Vamos arranca el carro- me dijo, no lo hice si no la enfrente y trate de quitarle el arma pero ella no me dejaba. No sé como quito el freno de mano del carro y avanzo por la carretera.

-Nadeshiko- le decía pero en esa el arma fue soltada por mi hermana debajo de mis pies la patea hacia atrás y mi hermana se enojo tomo el volante el carro estaba en descontrol –Deja el volante- le decía.

-No Sakura- me dijo algo molesta –Esta bien hermanita las dos nos mataremos por un hombre- reía como loca, el carro iba para un lado y para otro.

-Deja ya el volante Nadeshiko- tomaba el volante y trataba de ir en el carril correcto pero ella no me dejaba.

-No moriremos por culpa de Li Shaoran- reía como desquiciada –Mira lo que ocasionara un hombre- forzaba el volante para que no se fuera al otro carril, mire que un carro venia hasta nosotros y trate de esquivarlo.

-Nadeshiko- el carro nos golpeo y el carro se fue hasta el otro lado de la calle.

Solo vi como el carro daba vueltas y los cristales se rompían ante mis ojos, después todo se volvió negro.

**Shaoran POV**

Esta noche era la mejor de todas pues por fin después de mucho tiempo sería feliz a lado de la mujer que yo amaba de la verdadera Sakura.

Hoy me comprometería con ella para que en un tiempo fuera mi esposa, salí de mi habitación para esperar a que Sakura llegara a mi casa miraba el reloj.

Sakura nunca era impuntual y sentía algo en mi corazón, mire de nuevo el reloj era muy tarde esto ya era preocupante tome mi celular y marque su número y nada.

-Hijo no te preocupes ella pronto estará aquí- me dijo mi madre con una sonrisa.

Pero yo seguía sintiendo algo en mi corazón, estaba muy preocupado porque no aparecía Sakura en eso tocaron a la puerta y era la policía.

-Buenas noches- dijo el oficial –Quien es el joven Li- me quede pálido cuando dijo eso.

-Soy yo…-dije el oficial se acerco a mí y me dijo.

-La señorita Kinomoto tuvo un accidente- me quede helado cuando lo dijo.

-Ella está bien- dije asustado.

-Dentro del carro iba otra mujer igual a la señorita Kinomoto, creo que era su hermana pero como las dos son iguales no sabemos si la señorita Sakura Kinomoto es la que está viva o es la que murió- mi mundo se derrumbo cuando lo dijo ella no podía estar muerta.

-No Sakura no está muerta….

************************************CONTINUARA***************************************

**Ying-FaLi23:**

**Hola espero que les guste mucho este nuevo capítulo…estamos a dos capítulos para su final…**

**Esta historia pronto llegara a su final al igual que Amor cautivo…bueno espero sus comentarios y pronto subiré el siguiente…**

**Nos vemos en el siguiente…saludos…**


	10. Chapter 10

**1.-Los personajes de card captor le pertenece a CLAMP**

**2.- Una disculpa por algunas faltas de ortografía.**

**Capitulo 10**

**¿Sakura está muerta?**

**Shaoran POV**

Estaba muy nervioso cuando entre al hospital donde se encontraba Sakura y Cerezo su padre estaba triste y nervioso.

El tiempo pasaba y nadie nos decía nada aun de quien de las dos había muerto, mi corazón latía fuertemente y presentía algo por esa razón estaba tan desesperado de entrar a verla.

-Señor Kinomoto- salió un doctor con una carpeta me acerque con el señor Kinomoto hacia el doctor.

-Si- dijo.

-Podría identificar a su hija muerta- mire al señor Kinomoto el cual estaba llorando.

-Yo no…- coloque mi mano en su hombro y le dije.

-Si desea yo la identificare- el me miro y suspiro.

-Gracias hijo- bajo la mirada –Pero no tardara mucho mi hijo Touya en venir él identificara a su hermana- mire al doctor y le pregunte.

-Doctor no puede identificarlas- el doctor suspiro –Dijo Nadeshiko tenía el pelo de otro color diferente al de Sakura- no sabía porque no decías quien estaba viva si la respuesta estaba allí.

-Lo siento joven pero las dos señoritas tiene el mismo color de pelo, las mismas facciones y el mismo corte de pelo es difícil- me quede sorprendido por lo que me había dicho.

-Pero si hay una forma- miramos al señor Kinomoto.

-Cual- le dije de inmediato.

-Sakura tiene una medalla con su nombre y Nadeshiko igual allí es la diferencia- dijo el señor Kinomoto y el doctor llamo a una de las enfermeras.

Mire al señor Kinomoto y mi corazón empezó a tranquilizarse, el doctor le decía algo a la enfermera y esta trago una bolsa con unas joyas.

-Estas son las pertenencias de las señoritas Kinomoto- las tomo el señor Kinomoto y se quedo sorprendido al ver las medallas.

-No puede ser- mire las medallas las dos decían_ Sakura 1 de abril_.

-Imposible- dije esto era una horrible pesadilla no podía estar pasando, esa mujer lo hiso tomo venganza de lo que vio aquél día.

-Pero cómo es posible- decía el señor Kinomoto.

-Su hija Nadeshiko es una maldita- le decía sorprendido –Ella lo planeo todo- el señor Kinomoto se seco las lagrimas.

-Nunca ve lo que sucedía con mis dos hijas y aquel día que Nadeshiko se presento como su hermana supe que ella era mala-se toco la cabeza donde tenía una cicatriz de aquel golpe.

-Solo espero que ella no sea la que viva porque no se lo perdonare- dije con rabia.

Estaba muy impaciente porque no salía Touya Kinomoto para decir quién de las dos había muerto, mi corazón de nuevo empezó a latir fuertemente y sentía un escalofrió.

Tenia tantas cosas aun por hacer con Sakura una de esas era nunca dejarla sola, sabía que Sakura tenía depresión de la soledad me prometí nunca dejarla sola y precisamente hoy rompí aquella promesa en dejarla que ella fuera sola a mi casa no la busque.

Tenía la cabeza abajo y no me percate que alguien estaba parado enfrente de mí, mire hacia arriba y lo mire allí estaba Yamazaki.

-Dime que Sakura no es la que murió- lo mire y me levante de mi asiento superé.

-No lo sé…- le dije secamente.

-Porque no la protegiste de Nadeshiko- me dijo con enojo.

-Lo intente pero…-el me tomo de la camisa y me dijo.

-Eres un tonto Nadeshiko le tenía envidia a Sakura, no te distes cuenta de eso- me soltó de mala gana y lo mire –Claro por eso las confundiste no- ahora fui yo quien lo tomo de la camisa estaba muy enojado él no podía hablarme así.

-No sabes lo que sucedió realmente- lo solté despacio –Caí en una trampa de ella y le creí mas en su palabra que en mi corazón y me arrepiento de haberme enredado con ella- le dije y antes de sentarme mire a Kinomoto el cual salía de aquella área donde estaba Sakura.

El señor Kinomoto se acerco a él y le pregunto.

-Dime quien de tus hermanas es la que murió- dijo desesperado.

-Padre debe tranquilizarse- el rostro de Kinomoto estaba un poco pálido.

-No dime- el señor Kinomoto perdió toda calma.

-Padre tendremos que esperar un poco a que salgan los estudios para saber quien murió.

-NO, NO, NO, NO- dijo el señor Kinomoto se desmorono al saber esa respuesta inconclusa.

- Cuanto tiempo más hay que esperar- dijo Yamazaki.

-Solo un poco- dijo Kinomoto sentándose a lado de su padre –Padre tienes que tener fuerzas para lo que suceda- lo abrazo y mi paciencia estaba llegando a su límite.

-Si ella está viva no la dejare sola como tu- me dijo Yamazaki.

-Ella es mi prometida- le dije con enojo.

-Sera lo que sea pero no la dejare- el me miro con enojo.

Paso el tiempo y una enfermera le entrego algo a Kinomoto abrió el papel y leyó lo que contenía se puso muy pálido.

-Que sucede- pregunto el señor Kinomoto.

-Padre- lo miro con lágrimas en sus ojos.

-No- dijo el señor Kinomoto.

No estaba sucediendo mi corazón estaba muy alterado y la sensación de haber perdido algo se sentía, las lagrimas salían de mis ojos no podía ser ella no.

**-¿Sakura está muerta?- **dijo el señor Kinomoto, cerré los ojos para no ver el sufrimiento de él solo quería escuchar la respuesta.

-Padre tiene que tener fuerza a lo que viene- el señor Kinomoto se altero y tomo a su hijo de la camisa a todos nos sorprendió eso.

**-¡Dime de una vez por todas cual de tus hermanas está muerta!-** dijo enojado y Kinomoto suspiro.

**-Nadeshiko-** el señor Kinomoto dejo a su hijo y bajo la cabeza.

Sentí un alivio profundo de saber que no era ella la que estaba muerta.

-Mi hija…-decía el señor Kinomoto llorando al enterarse de que su hija estaba muerta.

-Padre- lo tomo entre sus brazos –Al parecer ella imito a Sakura y cambio su medalla por una igual a la de Sakura- todos nos miramos de verdad Nadeshiko estaba loca.

-Doctor Kinomoto tiene que venir su hermana se levanto de la cama y esta con su otra hermana- todos nos sorprendimos y entramos con Kinomoto para ver a Sakura.

Allí estaba Sakura a lado de su hermana muerta llorando me sentía muy mal por la forma en que lloraba Sakura tan desconsolada.

-Sakura…

**Sakura OPV**

Todo estaba tan obscuro solo olía a medicina y eso me hacía sentir algo de nauseas, abrí lentamente los ojos y me di cuenta que estaba en el hospital.

Me senté en la cama y mire mis manos tenían cortaduras de los vidrio me toque la cara para ver si tenia alguna de estas pero no solo tenía una herida en mi cabeza de lado derecho.

Tenía suero una enfermera entro y me dijo.

-Que bueno que estés bien- me rempujo hacia atrás -No debes moverte- la mire.

-Que…paso…con…mi…hermana- le dije un poco adolorida.

-Esto…- se mordió el labio.

-Dígame la verdad- le decía y ella se mordió el labio.

-No sé si pueda- le apreté la mano y le pedí con mis ojos que me dijera que había sucedido con ella.

-Por favor- le dije, mi corazón latía fuertemente algo en mi se había roto.

-Ella está muerta- de mis ojos salían lagrimas de haber perdido una parte de mi.

-Quiero verla- le dije y ella me respondió.

-No puede- me sonrió –es mejor que se reponga después la vera-y salió de la habitación.

Llore por la muerte de mi hermana yo nunc había deseado aquello, si me molestaba su presencia y me fastidiaba que fuera así pero nunca pensé en eso.

-Madre- decía –Perdónala por el daño que hiso- llore, tenía que verla por última vez mi corazón me lo pedía.

Así que me levante de la cama y quite el suero me dolió cuando lo hice, abrí la puerta y mire a todos lados para ver si no venia una enfermera que me impidiera el paso para ver a mi hermana.

Camine torpemente pues aun me sentía algo mareada seguí caminado hasta llegar al lugar donde se encontraba, como di con ella pues mi corazón me lo decía.

Cuando la ve en la cama con la sabana cubriendo su cara y cuerpo solo se podía ver un poco de su pelo color chocolate igual qué el mío me acerque a ella con paso lento mis lagrimas salían de mis ojos.

Descubrí su cara y mis lágrimas caían en su cara, ella tenía pequeñas cortaduras en su cara y varios moretones en su cuello.

-Hermana- dije acariciando su cara.

-Señorita no debería estar aquí- me dijo una enfermera y seguía vendo a hermana allí en esa cama.

No sé en qué momento se fue y me dejo con ella, tome su mano entre las mías y le dije.

-Porque hermana tenias que ser así- sentía como todo me daba vueltas.

-Porque siempre te empeñaste en hacer tu voluntad, porque me quitaste lo que yo tenía si podíamos tenerlo las dos- baje la cabeza y escuche que alguien decía mi nombre.

-Sakura- mire hacia un lado allí estaba él, mi padre y mi hermano.

-Padre- él se acerco a mí y me abrazo.

-Sakura- me dijo y seguí llorando de la tristeza que me envergaba la muerte de mi otra mitad.

-Padre ella está muerta- llore –Nunca supimos comprenderla y ahora está muerta padre- mi padre me besaba mi cabeza y me decía.

-No Sakura no debes sentir culpa por lo que paso- baje la cabeza y el llanto seco un poco.

-Padre una parte de mi esta vacía- mire a mi hermana –Padre una parte de mi está muerta- lo mire –Padre mi otra mida está muerta- me abrazo y mi padre empezó a llorar.

-Mi hija- mi padre abrazo el cuerpo de mi hermana y lloro sobre ella, mi hermano me ayudo a levantarme del suelo –Perdóname por no haber sido un buen padre que nunca supo comprenderte- me sentía muy mal sentía muchas nauseas y mareada.

-Sakura estas bien- me dijo mi hermano lo tome de un brazo y le dije.

-No me lleves a esa habitación déjame un rato mas con ella- lo mire –Déjame despedirme de ella-me soltó y me sostuve de la cama, ayudo a mi padre que estaba inconsolable con la muerte de mi hermana.

Mire a Shaoran que estaba en la puerta aun no decía nada se dio la vuelta y se fue al igual que mi padre y mi hermano.

Mire por un rato a mi hermana muerta y los recuerdo vinieron a mi mente desde que nacimos siempre estábamos juntas, dormíamos juntas y yo siempre le contaba cómo era mi vida fuera que aquella habitación donde siempre estaba.

La forma en como engañó a mis amigos y como me arrebato la amistad de Tomoyo mi mejor amiga, el más cruel recuerdo fue esta noche vendo a mi propia hermana apuntándome con un arma queriendo asesinarme.

-Descansa en paz hermana.

Después de varias semanas después de haber enterrado a mi hermana y de haberme recuperado y sanado mis heridas físicas porque la de mi corazón aun se sentía vacía.

Shaoran no se atrevía a hablar de mi hermana y tampoco del compromiso, sentía que el ya no deseaba que yo fuera su prometida siempre estaba allí a mi lado ayudándome a no entrar de nuevo en depresión aunque algunas veces me hacía sentir tan feliz verlo tan celoso de Yamzaki.

Hoy quería llevarle flores a mi hermana y me acompañaron esos dos que siempre discutían a qué lugar llevarme, estaba enfrente de la tumba de mi hermana mire que había varias flores y supuse que mi padre había llevado flores a mi hermana.

Deje mis flores en el centro y suspire.

-Me haces falta hermana- contuve las lagrimas en eso escuche a alguien decirme.

-Eres mucho más hermosa que tu hermana- mire al frente y me encontré con una mirada en color miel, era un hombre alto, piel blanca y cabello castaño.

-Disculpé- le dije él se acerco a mí y me acaricio el pelo con cariño.

-¡Suéltala!- escuche un grito de dos personas mire a mis acompañantes que estaba muy enojados con el hombre que estaba tan cerca de mí.

-No le haría daño a ella, nunca- dijo el hombre mirándome.

-Sakura es mejor irnos- dijo Shaoran tomándome de la cintura y mirando al hombre misterioso con enojo.

-Espero que pronto nos volvamos a ver señorita Sakura- el hombre sonrió y se dio la vuelta.

-Espere- le dije y Shaoran me miro con sorpresa.

-Sakura- lo mire y sonríe nerviosa.

-Yo…solo…quiero saber su nombre- el hombre sonrió y dijo.

-Mi nombre es Shen Clow hermosa Flor- baje la cabeza cuando me dijo eso.

Sentí como Shaoran estaba muy enojado por aquel comentario que hiso el señor Clow, de verdad Shaoran estaba muy molesto con lo sucedido con ese hombre tanto que no me diría la palabra en todo el camino.

-Shaoran- le dije y él me miro.

-Es mejor tenerte encerrada en el departamento- lo mire con sorpresa –Que te cuide Kero para que ningún patán te mire así como ese hombre- lo abrace y sonríe.

-Pero al quien yo quiero es a Ti- le dije en el oído nuestros rostros estaban casi cerca tanto que sentía su aliento en mis labios, lo mire por un largo rato y el igual lo hiso pero mi mirada se centro en sus hermosos y carnosos labios.

Poco a poco nos fuimos acercando su aliento era tan cálido que me llegaba a mis labios solo faltaba un poco más hasta…

*****************************************Continuara******************************

**Ying-FaLi23:**

**Hola como lo prometí aquí está un nuevo capítulo más…que emoción solo falta un capitulo mas (carita triste **** ) lo sé pero bueno toda historia tiene su final…**

**Que pensaron que iba a matar a Sakura…jejeje no claro que no…aunque sabe en esta cabecita loquita se me ha metido esa idea de realizar una historia donde suceda eso…no lo creo realizar se imaginan no es de mi estilo…jejeje aun no me consume la maldad…jejeje mi estilo es como mas felicidad y amor entre mis personajes favoritos Shaoran y Sakura…**

**Gracias a todas las que dejaron sus comentarios en el otro capítulo son tan lindos…gracias de verdad…bueno espero pronto subir el siguiente y ultimo capitulo…**

**Saludos de su amiga Ying-FaLi23…**


	11. Chapter 11

**1.-Los personajes de card captor le pertenece a CLAMP**

**2.- Una disculpa por algunas faltas de ortografía.**

**Capitulo 11**

**Nuestra Vida Juntos**

**Sakura POV**

Nuestros labios se unieron en aquel beso lleno de pasión y mucho amor, Shaoran me tomo de la cintura y yo solo coloque mis manos en su cuello para profundizar el beso, poco después no separamos por la falta de aire lo mire sonrojada y el dibujo una sonrisa en sus rostro.

-Sakura te amo demasiado para dejarte ir de nuevo- me tomo de la mano y nos fuimos a mi departamento durante el camino el acariciaba mi mano y en los altos me besaba con pasión en mis labios.

Después de un tiempo mi familia nos reunimos en la casa de mi padre a discutir sobre los enredos que provoco mi hermana gemela, yo perdone a mi padre por su forma de actuar y a mi hermano ahora éramos una familia más unida que antes.

Mi padre a un seguía pidiéndome perdón cuando estaba con él y yo le decía 2Tengo que seguir adelante y no mirar el pasado", estaba decidido yo me mudaría con Shaoran a la cuidad de Hong Kong a lado de Shaoran mi futuro esposo.

**Shaoran POV**

Había encontrado le amor de mi vida y nunca lo dejaría ir no de nuevo, tenía que estar a lado de mi Sakura mi único amor.

En todo este tiempo que estado en Japón nunca he dejado sola a Sakura y todas las noches consumábamos nuestro amor y en la mañana siempre despertaba con Sakura en mis brazos aun desnudos sentía su aroma a cereza y era un sueño increíble vivir con ella pero yo tenía que regresar a Hong Kong pero esta vez no me iría solo me llevaría conmigo a Sakura, pero aun tenía un pequeño problema que resolver con cierto doctorcito.

Cite a mi gran problema en una cafetería para hablar de mi relación con Sakura si era el odioso doctor Yamazaki que siempre estaba al pendiente de mi Sakura y eso me ponía muy celoso, aunque yo sabía que el amor de Sakura era mío completamente y cada día me lo demostraba pero aun me quedaba algo que decirle a ese doctor.

Allí estábamos los dos mirándonos los dos con odio y enojo, fui yo el que rompió el silencio.

-Sakura a aceptado ser mi esposa- le dije mientras él me miraba serio –Planeamos irnos a Hong Kong- él se cruzo de brazos y suspiro.

-Ya lo sabía todo- sonrió –No te acuerdas que Sakura es mi mejor amiga y ella me cuenta todos- me mira con una sonrisa de maldad.

Que le dirá Sakura a este sujeto todo, me resonaba esas palabras lo mire enojado.

-Que sabes- le dije secamente.

-Nada solo que Sakura es muy feliz a tu lado- me sonrió y bebió su café.

-Bueno- suspire.

-Solo quiero que sea feliz ella y sé que a tu lado lo será- me sonrió –Si no lo haces te golpearé o mejor te refundiré en un manicomio- sonrío y lo imite.

Después de aquél día Yamazaki y yo ya éramos amigos eso le agrado mucho a Sakura, salíamos los tres a diversos eventos y fiestas donde me propuse buscarle al doctorcito un novia claro con ayuda de Sakura la encontramos, era una chica muy sincera y amable de los gustos de Yamazaki.

El día llego para irnos a Hong Kong en donde mi familia nos esperaba con una gran fiesta donde le entregaría a Sakura el anillo de compromiso y planear nuestra boda.

Sakura se despido con nostalgia de su familia ya que no regresaría a Japón y que ellos podían visitarla cuando ellos no tuvieran tanto trabajo, para Sakura fue dolorosa la despedida pero ella sabía que tenía que seguir adelante.

Nos dirigimos al avión y le dije.

-Arrepentida de seguirme- ella me miro y sonrío.

-Nunca lo estaría- ella me dio un beso en los labios y abordamos el avión que nos llevaría a nuestro nuevo hogar, a nuestra nueva vida juntos.

*************************************1año después**********************

En estos momentos estaba tan feliz a lado de mi amada esposa que estaba sentada en una de las bancas del jardín, yo estaba escuchando los sonidos de su vientre que ya era muy enorme ya tenía 8 mese de embarazo, sabíamos que eran gemelos pero no sabíamos si eran niños o niñas por una extraña razón los gemelos no se dejaban ver por el ultra sonido siempre se ocultaban y era algo muy fastidioso por que nos aviamos que comprar para los gemelos.

-Escuchas mi amor- me decía Sakura.

-Si- sonríe cuando sentí a mis gemelos.

-Ya quiero que nazcan- decía con emoción Sakura.

-Si yo también- bese su vientre y lo acaricie con amor.

-Shaoran- me llamo y la mire ella tenía una mirada fría –Ve en el cuarto de los bebes un par de balones de futbol- sonreí cuando termino el regaño.

-Si mi amor porque mis gemelos serna niños- le dacia con emoción y ella gruño.

-Shaoran no sabemos que serán- dijo un poco cansada pues siempre discutíamos de que serna nuestros gemelos si niños o niñas.

-Bueno mi amor no tiene nada de malo que haya comprando los balones- ella gruño de nuevo –Si nuestros gemelos son niñas juagaran con su padre futbol- sonreí y ella también lo hiso.

-Ya me lo imagine- la tome entre mis brazos y ella suspiro.

-Te amor Sakura- coloque mi mano en su vientre y los dos sonreímos pues esperamos con ansias a que llegaran nuestros hermosos bebe para formar la familia más feliz del mundo.

*************************************Fin*******************************

**Ying-FaLi23**

**Espero les haya gustado mucho esta historia que llego a su fin…**

**Dejare pendiente las historias de amor cautivo, mi esposa cerezo…**

**Continuare subiendo capítulos de Enamorado de una mortal y los invito a que lean mi nueva historia Mi Ángel enamorado y su continuación que pronto estrenare en estos días…bueno espero que dejen unos hermoso comentarios y nos vemos de nuevo en alguna de mis historias…**

**Saludos…**


End file.
